One Stormy Night
by the.villain.you.want.to.be
Summary: Elizabeth makes a deal with Jones to free Will, Bootstrap, and Jack. She always thought seduction was rather effective... Rated M for a reason. Total smut...enjoy. JonesXElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was shocked to find out that there were no M-rated JonesXElizbeth fics….so I just had to write one. Let me know what you think; please review!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elizabeth found herself in Captain Davy Jones personal cabin aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. It was a stormy night outside, and the wind was howling loudly, rain spattering against the wood of the ship. Elizabeth stood, nervously awaiting the arrival of Captain Jones himself…she had a deal to make with the terrifying man.

Elizabeth knew how much Jones hated Calypso after her betrayal of him, and she also knew that his male flesh must hunger for the touch of a soft woman again. She had in mind the perfect bargaining chip for the deal she wanted to make: herself. Elizabeth had every intention of giving herself to Jones in return for Will's freedom, along with his father's, and the clearing of Jack's debt if she was lucky.

At the moment, she sat nervously in the Captain's cabin, awaiting Jones' arrival. To get onto the ship she had used Jack's infamous compass to track Jones' ship, and then posed a shipwrecked woman to make it onto the vessel. She had not yet been seen by Jones, and was anxious to begin bartering with him.

Just then, the door slammed back on its hinges, and in stalked Jones, his peg leg making a dull thump on the rug-covered boards of the deck. _Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump_

Jones walked over to Elizabeth, and stared her straight in the face. He gave her a searching look all over, his eyes lingering on her half-exposed breasts for a moment.

"You," he said, "are neither dead nor dying. Why are you on my ship?" He gave her a quelling look.

"I am here to make a bargain with you, Captain Jones."

He scoffed at the notion. "A bargain? Who are you to presume you can bargain with me?" Jones turned haughtily away and thumped his way over to a table a few feet across the room.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann, and I have something you want."

"Indeed?" He asked, turning to eye her with a mild curiosity.

"Yes."

"And what be that, my lady?" Jones was hungrily eyeing her breasts and long legs, but then quickly turned away and began pouring himself a glass of port.

"Me." Elizabeth said confidently.

Jones whirled to give her a piercing glance. He looked deep into her eyes, and saw that her offer was not in jest. Obviously intrigued, Jones pressed for details.

"What will ye ask in return? Such a…fair young woman would not willingly giver herself to a man like me without expecting some sort of repayment." Jones stated…correctly.

"I am here to barter for the freedom of two of your crew members."

"Aye? And who be they?" A slightly look of amusement crossed Jones' be-tentacled face.

"William Turner, and Bootstrap Bill Turner. And if you are feeling particularly generous, and find me pleasing, I wish to clear Jack Sparrow's name and debt as well."

Jones went wide-eyed at her proposition. _She dares ask for three men's freedom…in return for one night?_ He thought to himself. He needed to clear up some technicalities. Eying her again, Jones finally spoke.

"Tell me, girl, have ye been with a man before?"

Elizabeth's checks tinged slightly pink, and she raised her head a fraction of an inch before answering.

"No, never. That is what makes my offer so unique. I wager the Captain has not felt the touch of pure, virginal flesh in many years."

Jones felt a throb in his trousers at her words, and direct manner. Aye it had been many a year since he had felt the soft caress of an untouched woman. Jones' eyes went glassy as he imagined himself mounted on this fair young thing before him, and had to quickly turn away from her to hide the strong rod that was forming in his breeches. He was enjoying the prospect of this offer very much. Deciding to push the deal a bit farther, Jones spoke again.

"One night is not payment enough for the freedom of three men. For the one night I will give you Bill Turner. For a second, you may have William."

Elizabeth eyed Jones and weighed the Captain's proposal. Two nights was not so bad. To free the men she could handle that. But Jones had said nothing of Jack.

"And for Jack?" She asked warily.

"Jack has a heavy debt and longstanding feud with me, my lady. His price will be considerably higher." Elizabeth felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"His price?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

Jones turned to face her; he now had his…emotions under control. "For the clearing of Jack's name, I want you to agree to meet with me every ten-year period for thirty years. That is only subjecting yourself to me three times, and it earns Jack's freedom. What say ye?

Elizabeth blanched at the man's offer. Could she possibly live for thirty years with the knowledge that she must submit herself to this man before her? But then Jack's face popped into her head; his scraggly hair and beard, gilded teeth, perfect nose, and impishly dashing grin. Was that really so high a price to pay for Jack's continued happiness and freedom? To free such a dear friend, Elizabeth knew she would agree to Jones' price.

She looked him squarely in the eye, and noticed his anticipation of her answer. "We have an accord, Captain Jones." Elizabeth said with false confidence.

"Good. Get on the bed." Jones said hastily. His erection had returned and was throbbing for release inside this young beauty before him. Jones knew he had just assured himself a piece of maiden-flesh for the next thirty years of his miserable life, and was highly pleased with himself.

Elizabeth had expected the Captain's directness, and did an about-face, marching over to the bed. She kicked off her boots, and pulled her tri-corn hat off her head, allowing her dirty blonde locks to tumble down her back.

Jones came up behind her, and began grinding his hardened cock against her backside.

"You are fair and young. I shall enjoy being the recipient of your maiden-stain." He rasped into her ear, sending shivers down her back. What had she gotten herself into? Elizabeth decided to act her way through this, and put on a coy smile. She turned her head so that he could see the side of her face, and spoke softly, seductively.

"And I shall enjoy giving it to you, Captain Jones." As she spoke, Jones slithered a tentacle from his misshapen right hand up her arm and under her shirtsleeve, caressing her soft flesh. His clawed left hand he simply wrapped around her waist, drawing her close to him. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaled her female scent, and growled deep in his chest.

Thrusting his hips against her round backside, he elicited a small gasp of surprise from the young woman he held in his arms.

"If that surprises ye," he said with a wicked grin and chuckle, "then ye had best prepare yourself for the night ahead."

Jones' beard tentacles began rising and slithering their way onto Elizabeth's neck, and she gasped at the cool feel of them caressing her sensitive skin. Perhaps this would not be all bad.

Jones gently caressed the woman, wanting her primed and ready for when he plunged into her. He began moving forwards toward the bed, and she moved willingly with him. He turned her around so that she faced him, and trailed a tentacle down her neck to the hollow at the base of her collarbone. His eyes devoured her curvaceous feminine form, and he slowly slid one tentacle down her shirt.

Elizabeth felt goose bumps rise on her flesh as the cool touch of Jones caressed her breasts; her mouth opened in a small "o" of surprise when he brushed over her nipple.

Smirking, Jones removed his tentacles and placed some distance between them. His nimble tentacles untied the sash around her waist, and unbuckled her sword belt. He managed to grip the hem of her shirt, and pulled it off over her head as she obediently lifted her arms.

Her full breasts bounced into view, and his erection jerked at the sight of them: full, supple globes with large pink nipples. Eying them, he imagined they would make a pleasurable mouthful. He would know soon enough.

As Jones eyed her breasts, Elizabeth allowed herself to slip her eyes down to the bulge in his trousers. Deciding to be bold, she raised a hand to it, and cupped him through the fabric. Jones jumped slightly, then moaned as she applied slight pressure to his aching member.

Seeing the reaction her movements achieved, Elizabeth decided she wanted to do a little exploring. Reaching for Jones' belt, Elizabeth undid it and allowed it to thud to the floor near her own. She looked into Jones' hungry eyes, and found permission to undress him further.

Slipping his coat from his shoulders, she was surprised to see he was rather muscular. She then pushed his hat from his head, pulled off his shirt, and dropped down to remove his boots. She paused, with her nose at his groin, and allowed him to think about what her face could be doing in that area.

Rising, she laid a hand on his cool flesh. Surprisingly, it was not slimy or wet—just cool and slightly more bumpy than a normal man's flesh. He still had pink nipples—which were as peaked as Elizabeth's with desire—and a shockingly toned physique.

Feeling daring, Elizabeth slipped a hand into Jones' trousers, and firmly grasped the long, firm cock she found there. Experimenting, she gripped it firmly, then jerked her hand. Jones gasped, and her hand was slightly wetted by some slick substance. Elizabeth removed her hand, and raised it to her mouth. She licked her fingers, and Jones' eyes blazed at the sight of Elizabeth licking his pre-come off her fingers.

Unable to take the torture anymore, Jones ripped off his own trousers, then pulled Elizabeth's fully off as well. He pushed her onto the bed, and crashed his mouth onto hers in a hungry kiss.

To his complete and utter surprise, she returned the kiss with fervor. He felt heat emanating from her body, and realized that she desired him as much as he desired her.

Emboldened by this realization, he slithered his tongue down her neck, and she threw her head back in pleasure. Not bothering with the kissing and caressing of lovers any longer, Jones immediately put his mouth to one of those nipples he had been eying. Elizabeth gasped in shock at the pleasure, and arched her back into his head.

Jones sucked hard on her hard bud, and wrapped a beard-tentacle around her other nipple, applying suction. He drew part of her breast into his mouth, and teased her tightly peaked nipple with his teeth, alternately biting it hard, then laving it with his tongue.

He simultaneously suckled her breasts with mouth and tentacle. Jones continued licking, kissing, biting, and sucking her nipples, until Elizabeth was nearly thrashing from desire and pleasure.

Meanwhile, Jones had meandered his right hand downwards, and placed it between her heated thighs. He slowly inserted one tentacle into her soft folds, and touched her hardened bud. Elizabeth's hips bucked against his hand, and she nearly screamed in pleasure.

Taking this as a cue to go further, Jones pushed one tentacle into her entrance, and wriggled it back and forth. Now fully screaming, Elizabeth grasped the bed sheets and twisted under Jones' ministrations. Jones was glad of the howling storm; no one would hear the incredible sounds he was extracting from this woman over the noise of the wind.

Pushing his nimble digit further into her hot wetness, Jones noticed how tight Elizabeth was, and felt a pulse in his cock at the thought of having her soft flesh wrapped around his hefty shaft. He poked and prodded, wriggled and thrust into her body, being careful not the break her maidenhood. Elizabeth was completely lost to the pleasure Jones was wringing from her body, and barely noticed when he began positioning himself over her.

Slipping a second tentacle into her wetness, Jones prepared himself for thrusting, when something unexpected happened: she came. Suddenly his tentacles were coated with warm liquid, and Elizabeth was screaming at the top of her voice.

Quickly pumping his tentacles in and out of the writhing woman beneath him, Jones did all he could to ensure she experienced an extreme climax. When her walls had stopped convulsing around his tentacles, Jones pulled them out of Elizabeth, and licked them clean. Turned on by Jones' behavior, a panting Elizabeth flashed him a seductive smile. She was ready for a chance to return his pleasure.

Nearly reading her thoughts, Jones turned over onto his back, his cock sticking straight up into the air. Unwilling to waste time, Elizabeth quickly positioned herself over his legs, barely noticing the peg leg.

She slithered her tongue over his hardness, and ever so gently took his head into her mouth. She sucked lightly, moving her head up and down a bit. Jones groaned and moaned as she moved, and thrust his hips slightly. Elizabeth then lightly bit his head, and Jones growled in pleasure, and then she slid her tongue down the underside of his shaft. Taking his length into her mouth once more, she applied a healthy suction, and went to work on Jones, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Wanting to really shock him, Elizabeth removed her mouth. Jones grunted in disappointment, but then hissed in pleasure as he felt Elizabeth suck his balls into her mouth. She sucked at them lightly, and swirled her tongue over them individually. She rolled and suckled them, until Jones' ragged breathing suggested that she return her head to his cock if she wanted to taste his come again.

Taking his head into her hot mouth, Elizabeth sucked for all she was worth, squeezed his balls with a free hand, and swallowed quickly as Jones came, bellowing and spewing hot streams of seed into her waiting mouth.

When he had finished, Elizabeth let his softening cock out of her mouth, and placed herself on top of Jones. She had just satisfied him, but was now ready for release again herself. Grinding her nipples into Jones' stomach, Elizabeth took one of his nipples into her mouth. Her hands fondled, squeezed, and pulled on his cock and balls, and he felt his desire mounting.

Feeling naughty and daring, Elizabeth rolled off of Jones. She lay on her back, and spread her knees wide. Inserting a finger into her own folds, she took her small bud in her fingers, and pleasured herself. Raising a hand to her breast, she rolled and pinched her nipples, and loudly moaned in pleasure. Watching Jones' reactions, Elizabeth gauged what she needed to do. By the time he had a sufficient hard on, she was pumping her fingers into her wetness, her thumb rolling over her bud, and her other hand manipulating her nipples.

Ready for the feel of her glorious wetness wrapped around his cock, Jones' stopped Elizabeth short of her coming, and positioned himself over her, his head teasing her sensitive flesh.

Elizabeth gasped, so ready, and Jones made a hard swoop upwards. Elizabeth screamed in pain, but Jones stroked it out, bringing her pleasure to overwhelm the pain. Slow and deliberately, he thrust into the panting woman beneath him. Her nails dug into his back, and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist of their own accord.

Feeling the tight caress of Elizabeth, Jones began thrusting faster. He pulled himself nearly completely out of her, then slammed his hips into hers in an effort to hit bottom. He did, and Elizabeth shrieked in ecstasy. Jones knew he had found her spot.

Taking long, deep strokes, Jones took a tentacle and simultaneously caressed her bud. Elizabeth's walls clamped down on him, and his eyes rolled back at the feel of the friction created.

His breathing becoming erratic, Jones' thrusts became shorter and faster, yet he somehow managed to keep hitting bottom. Elizabeth felt her desire for release rising higher and high, and urged Jones on by tightening her legs around his waist, and voluntarily squeezing his cock tighter with her inner muscles.

Growling deeply, Jones decided to try a new tactic on this panting beauty. He rotated his hips in large circles, swirling his cock inside her, stretching her walls. Elizabeth screamed in shock, and she moaned and sighed in pleasure. With every twist, his head grazed her sweet spot, and her juices gushed and gushed to lubricate their motions.

Feeling that she could stand it no longer, Elizabeth raised her head to whisper in Jones' ear.

"Bring me." She said heatedly.

Roaring, Jones increased his stroking speed, and made wonderful combination thrusts and twists. At the edge, Elizabeth felt her entire body tense, and then spiral out of control as she tipped into the chasm of blind pleasure.

Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through her body, and Jones came in response to her. He shot streams of seed into her wetness, and Elizabeth could feel the hotness pulsing into her.

They rode their orgasms out, until they collapsed, panting onto the bed. Jones rolled off Elizabeth, and she threw a slippery leg over him, touching her wetness to his flesh. Jones felt tingles run through him at the feel of her, and she began touching his cock and balls again after a few minutes, obviously vying for round two.

"Patience, lass." He said, and drifted off to sleep. Elizabeth was not so easily put off, however. She continued to manipulate him until his cock stood at full and rigid attention, despite his slumber.

Deciding a soft woman riding him would be a sufficient wakeup call, Elizabeth climbed on top of him. She knelt over his cock, and rotated her hips so that his head swirled about just past the muscles of her entrance. Moaning, Elizabeth raised a hand to her nipple, and rolled it between her fingers.

But then she felt her hand smacked away, and her rotations countered by Jones'. He was now fully awake, and wrapped a tentacle around her nipple, and swirled his hips opposite hers to create glorious friction.

They stroked and ground one another for a while, until Jones suddenly grasped Elizabeth's hips and yanked her down onto him, fully sheathing his cock in her heat. Elizabeth moaned, and Jones continued rotating his hips, stretching her insides once more.

Elizabeth began rocking and moving up and down on Jones, and he met her motions with thrusts and twists of his own. Elizabeth rode Jones for a while, but then he took control. He sat up with her in his arms, and slid off the bed, surprisingly sturdy on his peg leg bearing the weight of two people. Surprised, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jones, waiting to see what he would do.

She then felt her back pressed against the cabin wall; Jones had her suspended in the air, pinioned by his body. Elizabeth was fine with this arrangement, and began clenching around him.

Jones gave her a wicked smile, and then began furiously thrusting into her. His cock drove into her heat, pounding her sweet spot, and beating her senseless in pleasure. Jones stroked her until she was trembling and screaming for release. Then they simultaneously touched one another, Jones touching Elizabeth's bud, and she squeezing his balls.

They came together, and screamed and howled in pleasure. With surprising residual strength after his climax, Jones carried Elizabeth over to the bed and they both collapsed onto it. They fell into a deep and erotic sleep, hands placed on the other's most sensitive places.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Tune in for chapter two! The second night! Dun Dun DUN! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I need to know if you liked it or not. Reviews are what make me want to keep writing. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two is UP

A/N: Chapter Two is UP! Yay! Shout out to Entrenched, udon'tknowmebutiknowme, Salt06, and MewmewInuSailorHeart for your reviews…thank you so much!! Hope this chap doesn't disappoint. R&R….enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth and Jones slept fitfully throughout the night. They often woke to caress and touch one another and themselves. It was a long and erotic night; the most exciting night Elizabeth had ever experienced.

When the sun was just rising over the ocean, Jones awoke to sunbeams spilling across his bare chest. Elizabeth was asleep on her stomach next to him, his arm wrapped around her, and her hair spilling over her face and arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and she had a hand placed in the middle of his chest.

Jones looked down at her naked body, and felt the beginnings of morning wood. He recalled the feel of her soft wetness caressing his body, and his erection sprang quickly to full length and height. Pleased with this response, Jones gently slid out from under Elizabeth. She barely stirred, no doubt worn out from their…athletic night.

Jones crawled behind her and positioned himself over her legs. He viewed her pink entrance, and moaned slightly with desire. She was already wet, and Jones chuckled softly…she must have been having some fun by herself not too long ago.

He softly moved up behind her, and touched the head of his cock to her wetness. Elizabeth stirred just a bit, the electricity stemming from this contact awakening her body. Wanting to wake her fully with his tool, Jones thrust roughly into her.

Elizabeth gasped at the feeling of a hard cock thrust without warning into her. She cried out in surprise, but her noises quickly turned to ones of pleasure as Jones began massaging her insides with his cock.

She moaned as her slowly stroked her, gloriously filling every inch of her with each thrust. He pushed violently into her and ground his hips roughly against hers. Elizabeth instinctively pushed back, and lifted her hips slightly to allow him to sink further into her body.

Jones wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her into a kneeling position facing away from him.

With his tentacled right hand, Jones managed to reach both her nipples, and began teasing and pinching them. He was still thrusting upwards into Elizabeth's heat, and she was bouncing, grinding, and swirling to meet him.

Her walls began to clamp around Jones' member, and his eyes rolled in pleasure. But before either of them came, Jones pulled Elizabeth off of him and flipped her onto her back. She grunted in disappointment, but then gasped as Jones replaced his cock with tentacles and tongue.

Jones licked and sucked at her juices, lapping her walls, making her scream and buck. Jones nibbled on her small bud, and Elizabeth keened in ecstasy. Wiggling his tentacles in her glorious tightness, Jones touched and prodded her sweet spot, and suctioned her walls. Elizabeth was fairly thrashing with need for release.

But Jones was good. Just as he felt she was coming close, he backed off, and allowed her tension to ebb before resuming his ministrations.

They went on like this for moments blurred and fused by mutual pleasure. Neither came, but both enjoyed it almost as much as a true climax.

When the pressure in Jones' cock was too great to bear, he dragged Elizabeth down towards him on the bed, and pulled her up so that her hips were resting on his thighs. Lifting his cock to lay across her slit, Jones began grinding his balls into her sweetness. Elizabeth shrieked and clutched at the sheets, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him close. Jones massaged her bud with his tentacles, and concentrated on controlling himself so that they could come simultaneously.

Panting, Elizabeth reached a hand down to Jones' cock, and pinched his head. This was too much, and Jones came, his balls pulsing against her wetness. Elizabeth came as well, gushing fluid all over his pelvis as he spewed seed over her breasts and stomach.

Panting, they collapsed side-by-side. When they had sufficiently recovered, Elizabeth looked down at her soaked breasts, and got a mischievous look in her eyes.

Lifting a hand, Elizabeth wiped up some of Jones' come on her fingers, and glorious licked them clean. Then she took a finger to her wetness, and gathered some of her own juices. Swirling it over her breasts, she mixed her own come and Jones' in a kind of sex cocktail on her nipples. Jones was watching silently, absently rubbing his cock with his tentacles.

Elizabeth then did something that rather surprised Jones; she bent her head, grasped her breast with both hands, and greedily took her own nipple into her mouth. Jones' mouth went slack and his cock throbbed as he watched Elizabeth slurp noisily on her own breast.

She was about to move to the other side, but Jones stopped her. He covered her nipple with his mouth, and tasted the sweet and salty combination of their juices spread over Elizabeth's body. He sucked her breast clean, and licked all over her toned abdomen while she groaned in pleasure and arched her back into him.

Jones slowly slid his body on top of Elizabeth's, and lightly touched her bud with the tip of his cock. She moaned, and lifted her hips in an open invitation. He pushed his head slightly past her entrance, and began thrusting very shallowly…just his head penetrating her.

Elizabeth clutched her muscles around him, creating magnificent friction as Jones moved. She soon encouraged Jones to move deeper by wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him to her.

He willingly obliged, and soon they were both pumping wildly to meet the other, working towards a glorious climax. They came together some time later, and collapsed again into erotic oblivion, and slept until nightfall.

As he slipped off, Jones smirked at the thought that he had yet another night with this seemingly tireless beauty dozing under his arm. Oh what a night it would be…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok, that's all I have time for right now. The next chapter will finish out their last night, and decided the fates of Will, Bootstrap, and Jack…maybe. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!! I love to know what you all think of it!! Also, I'm considering turning this into a longer story that deals with the aftermath of Elizabeth's bargain with Jones and Will's reaction… So please let me know if you're enjoying it enough for me to put in that kind of time on it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I beg you…review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I've officially decided that this is turning into a longer story. Obviously chapter three is up, and there shall be several, if not many to follow. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm skipping the descriptions of the second night; I really wanted to get into the plot. So, enjoy, and please feel free to give me suggestions or ask for things you'd like incorporated into the story. I love my readers, and I love to write what you want to read! Oh, and once again a shout out to my reviewers: MewmewInuSailorHeart, Professor Hermione Granger, Entrenched, and Dutchman Girl. Thank you! Love you guys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black and purple thunderheads sat glowering on the horizon, sulking over the world like ill-behaved children. Davy Jones stood on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, replaying the events of the past two nights.

For the first time since Calypso's betrayal of him, he had enjoyed making love to a woman. Elizabeth Swann…he smiled at the thought of the fair maiden still asleep in his cabin. It was just before dawn on their last night together, and he had just finished with Elizabeth for the last time.

Jones thought of the two crewmen he would lose because of this, but knew it was worth it. To have experienced one so young and sweet as Elizabeth… Jones let out a soft groan, and felt himself harden slightly at the thought of her fair, supple young body.

The few crewmen above deck silently worked in the background, doing their duty to sail the ship. Jones listened to the contented growlings of the calmly rocking sea, and sighed as he looked out over the still-black waters. This was his domain…his world; land was Elizabeth's. He could not be so foolish as to think he could keep her here…

But oh how he wanted to. To give up someone so young and willing was pure folly on his part, but even Jones couldn't bear the thought of keeping Elizabeth here against her will.

Jones hated to admit it, but he had fallen, and fallen hard in the past two nights. Not only for the beauty of Elizabeth's body, but for her natural fire, passion, and spirit. Jones knew she was exactly the kind of woman he could love for all eternity, if only she could love him in return. And if only he could convince her to stay with him.

Jones knew Elizabeth had enjoyed their tome together, based on her…enthusiastic responses to his attentions. Jones chuckled to himself at the thought. Yes, she had indeed enjoyed their two nights together. Convincing her to stay for pure physical gratification might not be that hard, but there was the sticky little problem of the Turner boy she was infatuated with. What to do about him…

Jones brooded, leaning on the sturdy rail of the _Dutchman_. He mulled over his situation silently, enjoying the peace of the predawn sea.

_I could always drown the boy, but she'd never forgive me. No, no, I can't do anything violent. Perhaps I could…incapacitate him… _Jones cringed at the thought. _ Nay, no man deserves that. Somehow I must make him seem distasteful to her, so that her heart will open itself to me. But I am so out of practice with love…so many years, it has been…_

Jones continued attempting to think of ways to woo Elizabeth, unaware of the separate inner turmoil going on just feet from him.

Elizabeth sat upright in Jones' bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, chewing her bottom lip. She had just enjoyed the two most passionate and fulfilling nights of her life, and was at a loss for what to do. She felt as if she had betrayed Will, while simultaneously saving him. Full well she knew that he would be insanely jealous that Jones had been the first man to possess her, but she hoped he could look past that to see what she had sacrificed to him.

But that was just it…it had not been a sacrifice at all. Elizabeth had fully enjoyed every minute of her time with Jones. It had felt so _right_ sleeping next to him here aboard the _Dutchman_, and enjoying their nights of passion.

Elizabeth was in quite a predicament indeed: she believed she was falling for Jones. No, not believed…knew. In those two short nights, Elizabeth had fallen in love with almost everything about the rugged Captain Jones: his rough, commanding demeanor; his intense, loving eyes; his extreme skill in bed; his tender consideration of her own needs; and his apparent reciprocation of her love.

Oh yes, Elizabeth knew of the Captain's feelings. He had very expressive eyes, and his mingled lust and love for her was easy to read there.

However, Elizabeth was still in a conundrum. She still loved Will, despite her newfound feelings for Jones. She had loved Will for several years now, and no mere two nights with a passionate lover could change that.

Elizabeth sighed, and rose from the bed. She walked across the smooth plank floor, over to the full-length mirror across the cabin. Standing before the dingy glass, she took in her reflection. Her entire body seemed to glow from the pleasure of the past two nights, yet her dark eyes held a troubled, brooding look.

Starring at her nude body, thoughts of the past two nights with Jones filled her mind. At the thought of the shattering climaxes he had given her, the hairs on Elizabeth's body stood up, and her nipples peaked.

Elizabeth looked at herself, and brought her hands up to her breasts. She tweaked the pointed nipples, then firmly massaged the soft mounds. She squeezed them, hefted them, and let them bounce and jiggle back into place. She sighed, and observed her body.

If only matters of the heart could be decided by the inclinations of the body. If this were the case, Will would be forgotten, and Jones would be her one concern. Alas, the heart is far more complicated than that, particularly the heart of a woman.

Walking back to bed, Elizabeth lay down on her back, and stared up at the ceiling. Such a difficult position she was in. Perhaps seeing Will would make things better. He was free now, after all. Why shouldn't she be able to see him?

But before she could begin to act on her inclinations, thoughts of Jones flooded her mind, and she moaned softly at the memories. Elizabeth arched upwards in a stretch, and allowed herself to doze off, thinking of Jones.

Will lay in his hammock below decks of the _Flying Dutchman_, thinking wistfully of Elizabeth. How he longed to be near her. He played over and over in his mind images of time they had spent together. He saw her walking along the beach, the evening sun bathing her face; he saw her walking down the stairs of the governor's mansion, wearing that gorgeous dress; and he saw her smiling up at him as she lay innocently in his arms on the soft grass overlooking the sea.

Will's thoughts soon turned to less innocent remembrances as he recalled the soft curve of her breasts beneath her shirt, the gentle sway of her hips as she walked, and the creamy, graceful curve of her neck. Will moaned softly to himself, and hardened at the thought of his beloved betrothed. If only things had not worked out this way, right now he could be in bed with her, fully enjoying her sumptuous body.

He had no idea that his love was so close to him, lying naked in the Captain's cabin, the treasure of her maidenhood—which he had been jealously longing to possess for quite some time now—stolen by his captor. Though perhaps it was best Will new nothing of Elizabeth's presence aboard the ship; had he known, she would never have been able to enter into her bargain with Jones.

Will sighed restlessly, and turned in his hammock.

"Something the matter, boy?" Bootstrap asked from the hammock next to him. "You seem a bit bothered and out a' sorts."

"I'm sorry, father; I didn't mean to wake you." Will replied quietly.

"What be on yer mind? You'll never sleep les' ya get it out." Bootstrap reasoned.

Will sighed, and listened to the roll and slosh of the sea outside, the creak of the ship's timbers, and the snoring of the other sailors around him. "It's Elizabeth; I can't stop thinking about her."

"Missin' her are ya?" Bootstrap asked.

"Aye. So much." Will replied softly. "I wish she was here with me, or I was away from here. If all this hadn't happened, we'd be married by now."

"Proposed to her did ya?" His father asked, sounding surprised. "Didn'a' know that. And she said yes? Fancy that. Snared a fair maiden already. Lucky man. And she'll be a lucky woman to have you, son."

"If I ever get off this cursed ship, that is." Will said bleakly.

"Ah, ya musn'a' think like that, boy. You're clever; you'll find your way off."

"I hope so." Will said, and listened as his father shifted and added his snores to the cacophony filling the cabin. Just as the sun was cresting the horizon, Will drifted off into a restless sleep, pervaded by erotic dreams of Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry, nothing steamy in this chapter, lol. But this is the true beginning of the plot, so you'll have to bear with me as we get under way. I promise, there will be at least a little something steamy to tide you over in the next chapter until we can get back to that tasty JonesxElizabeth action, and maybe even some WillxElizabeth action. Please Review! Even if you didn't like it, please review to let me know you're still reading! Next chapter coming soon; already dreaming up something tasty to whet your appetites.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter Four up! Sorry it took so long; life got busy. I think this chapter will more than make up for the lack of steaminess in the last one…enjoy. And once again a shout out to my lovely reviewers: AngelofMusic8578, SweetRomance123, Entrenched, Dutchman Girl, Bankotsus-gurlkamille, J. Shadows, Professor Hermione Granger, smiffykittykitty, and IDoBelieveInVampires. Thank you! I love the reviews!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Will slowly dragged his fingers over Elizabeth's creamy flesh. He trailed his digits down her throat, over her collarbone, between her breasts, down her firm midsection, all the way to her treasure. Elizabeth gave him a coy, pleasured smile as he inserted his fingers between her soft folds, and pushed her head back as he began touching her. _

_Will simply watched her as he concentrated on pleasing her, mesmerized by the beauty of her body. Elizabeth made soft mewling noises as he brought her closer to climax, and then melted in a shuddering pool of heat and pleasure cradled in his arms as he brought her to orgasm with his fingers._

_Elizabeth gave him a breathless, heavy-lidded smile as she recovered, and twined her arms around his neck, giving him a deep, passionate kiss in thanks. Will moved his hands to cup her breasts, and slid his body to cover hers._

_Spreading her thighs with his knees, Will positioned his pelvis against hers, the tip of his cock pushing slightly against her wetness, sending pulses of heat through his loins. Elizabeth moaned beneath him, pushing herself against him, begging him to enter her at last. _

_More than willing to oblige her silent request, Will pulled his hips back, preparing to make his first upstroke. Just as he began to drive upwards and finally penetrate her sweetness, a loud crash sounded in the room…_

Will jolted out of the dream, looking blearily around for the source of the sound. He saw a crate from the supply quarter had toppled over, and settled back into his hammock with a sigh. Looking down at his trousers, Will cursed under his breath; he had the most intense, throbbing hard-on he'd had in his life.

"Not again…" He muttered under his breath. Sighing, Will rose from his hammock. Silently crossing the deck, he made his way to the Head, a room that served as a communal toilet for the crew.

Checking that no one else was in the room, Will reached into his breeches and took matters in hand. He grasped his shaft, and imagined Elizabeth's tight wetness wrapping around him. His head tipped back at the thought, and he quickly pulled his stiff cock from his breeches, positioning himself over one of the holes that opened over the ocean. Pumping his fist, Will rapidly brought himself to climax, spilling his seed into the black, rolling waters.

Sitting back on the bench, Will sighed again. How he missed Elizabeth. Groggily, he stood and made his way back to his hammock, hopping that he could finish out the night without any more erotic dreams.

Elizabeth woke, slightly groggy, her body burning with desire. It was now well past midday, and she had been dreaming for hours of her time with Jones, replaying it over and over in her mind.

Looking around the room, Elizabeth saw no sign of Jones. Deciding that now was the time for her to see Will, she rose from the bed, ignoring the pleadings of her body. She grabbed her clothes from the back of a chair, and began donning them, piece by piece.

Just as Elizabeth pulled her shirt over her head, Jones stalked into the cabin. Silently observing her attire, Jones wordlessly walked over to a trunk set against the wall of the cabin. He began rummaging around, and eventually pulled out a glorious pale green gown and silky white shift.

Gazing at the items, Elizabeth sent the captain an inquisitive look. "What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked, gesturing down at her breeches and open shirt, through which her nipples were slightly visible.

"No lady aboard my ship will be wearin' the clothes of men. You're far too beautiful to waste in dreary things like that. Put this on. I think it will suit you."

Elizabeth was tempted to refuse, considering how much more comfortable and free men's clothes were than women's, but held her tongue, as she wanted to look beautiful when she saw Will.

She silently strode over to the captain, and took the items. She them stood still, waiting.

"Ye needn't bother waiting for me ta leave, lass. I've already seen everythin' under those clothes." Jones said, a slightly amused look on his face.

Elizabeth blushed, and turned her back on him. She quickly disrobed, revealing her smooth, willowy body. Jones felt a throb in his loins, and debated about pushing her up against the cabin wall for a quicky while she was still naked.

He decided against it, however, as he needed to remain alert for the storm he smelt was coming. He simply watched as Elizabeth slipped the nearly transparent shift over her head, and then began the complicated process of donning the dress. She made all the correct adjustments to the fabric, then looked at him over her shoulder.

"Would you mind?" She asked, referring to the laces in back. Jones walked up to her, and sensuously brushed her hair over her shoulder, revealing the back of the gown. Raising his be-tentacled right hand, Jones' nimble digits quickly laced the dress and finished it with a tidy bow.

Gripping her shoulders, Jones turned Elizabeth to face him. "Ye look beautiful." He whispered, taking in her appearance. The neck of the gown was low cut, revealing the creamy tops of her perky breasts, and nicely hugged her hips and waist, accentuating her hourglass shape.

Elizabeth flushed, and murmured a thank you. Jones was so caught up by Elizabeth's beauty that he could not resist capturing her mouth in a slow, lust-hinted kiss. She returned it demurely, and looked at him from under her lashes.

"Captain," she began. "I have a favor I'd like to ask of you."

"Anything, my sweet." Jones said, completely besotted by the maiden before him.

"Since Will is free now," here Jones noticeably stiffened, "I was wondering if I might be permitted to see him?"

Jones sighed. He had hoped, irrationally, that somehow Elizabeth would have forgotten about Will. He knew it was fool's hope, but had allowed himself to indulge in it regardless.

"Aye, I think that be fair, lass. You upheld your end of the bargain; now I must fulfill mine. Shall I give you some time alone will the young master William, and tell Bootstrap of his freedom myself?"

Elizabeth knew what Jones was insinuating by this comment, and flushed a deeper shade of red. "Aye. I think Will shall be happy to see me."

"Alright then. Wait here. I'll have him retrieved."

Jones turned, and thumped out the door. Once on deck, he summoned the First Mate to him. A slimy fellow with coral and starfish protruding off him came trotting up to Jones.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Bring me Master Turner. The younger."

"Aye, Sir." The First Mate turned to leave.

"Bring the elder as well, as a matter of fact. I need to see them both."

"Aye, Sir." The First Mate walked off to the hatch that led below decks, and descended the stairs.

"Turner!" He bellowed into the sleeping room. Both Turners had been assigned night watch for the coming evening, and were taking their sleep now.

"Aye, Sir?" Came two sleepy replies.

"Cap'n wants ta see ya!"

"Which of us, Sir?" Bootstrap inquired, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Both 'a ya! Now move!"

"Aye, Sir." Both men said, climbing from their hammocks, and jogging over to the stairs. The First Mate led them above decks, and delivered them to the Captain.

"You may go." Jones said to the First Mate, who nodded, and walked off, bellowing orders to the crew.

"Turner, there's someone who wants to talk to you in my Cabin." Jones said, looking to Will.

"Someone to see me?" Will asked, bewildered by who could be asking for him out in the middle of the ocean.

"Aye. Anxious, too. I suggest you hurry. Dismissed."

"Aye, Sir." Will nodded, and walked off to the Captain's cabin, puzzling over who could be awaiting him. Jones watched him go, a sad look in his eye. Bootstrap waited patiently, wondering why he had been summoned as well.

After a moment, Jones turned his attention back to Bootstrap. "Ah, Master turner." Jones said. "I have some rather important news to tell you."

"Aye, Sir?" Bootstrap said, his curiosity piqued.

"Simply put, Master Turner, you are free." Bootstrap's mouth fell open in shock.

"Free, Captain? But…but…how?"

"Let us suffice it to say that a one miss Elizabeth Swann saw fit to barter you and your son's way off this ship. You both are free to leave."

"Elizabeth? She's here?"

"Aye. Waiting in my cabin. Hence the reason young William was to hurry."

Bootstrap looked at the cabin door in amazement, and smirked to himself at the scene he imagined was playing out inside.

"A Fine thing, that…," He said, mostly to himself.

"Indeed," Jones said. "Now, Master Turner; considering the fact that you have served me well as part of this crew, I will allow you and your son to stay aboard and share sleeping quarters and meals with the crew until we can make port, or arrangements for you to go ashore. After that, I bid you farewell. Concerning your physical appearance, you will be returned to normal human form as soon as you leave this ship. Your oath to the Dutchman will be considered void, and you may live your life as you see fit. Understood?"

"Aye, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Bootstrap said, awe and joy filling his mind.

"Don't thank me, Master Turner. It was all young Elizabeth's doing. Though I suspect she has no regrets concerning our bargain." Jones said, almost as an after thought, falling into a contemplative silence as he walked to the railing of the ship.

Bewildered and elated, Bootstrap walked silently over to the rigging and nimbly scaled the ropes, heading for the crow's nest. He needed time to think. And he wanted to know what the ocean looked like, viewing it as a free man again.

Will hesitated at the door to the Captain's Cabins, unsure whether to knock, or go right in. Deciding to combine the two, he gave two short raps on the door to announce his presence, then opened the door and went in. Closing it behind him, Will turned about and staggered back a step at the sight before him.

"Elizabeth…" he said under his breath, astounded and bewildered at her presence aboard the ship. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He queried, still in shock at seeing her. She was a vision: wearing a gorgeous gown that accentuated the body he desired, her hair hanging lose in glorious locks about her shoulders, a ghost of a smile playing about her mouth.

Elizabeth said nothing, merely looking at him. He noticed that her eyes were gleaming, and was about to speak, but she suddenly flew into his arms. She wrapped her arms about his neck, and began peppering his face with kisses.

"Will…O, Will…" she said between breathless kiss planted on his face. Then she captured his lips in a desperate kiss, and he tasted the salt of her tears on her lips. Wishing to kiss the tears away, Will removed his mouth from hers and covered her face with tender, passionate kisses. He wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist, and moaned in his throat at the feeling of her small body pressed against his.

He moved his mouth back to hers, and kissed her deeply. After a few moments, their initial waves of passion sated, they pulled apart and began the question and answer session about why Elizabeth was on the ship, how she had gotten there, and all the other bewildering details.

Elizabeth delicately skirted the issue of how she had bartered for the freedom of Will, his father, and Jack, choosing to tell him instead that she had simply been able to convince Jones to free the men. A flicker of doubt passed over Will's features when she told him this, but he said nothing. Elizabeth continued, hoping to convince him of her story by simply continuing with the telling. She told him of how she deceived her way on board as a shipwrecked woman, and demanded a meeting with Jones. She told Will that the gown was a gift of goodwill, conveniently leaving out the bit that it was truly an infatuated man's gift to his beautiful lover.

At the end of her tale—which left out the fact that she had arrived on ship three days earlier and spent two passion-filled nights with Jones—Will seemed to believe her, and was looking at her with lust in his eyes. Elizabeth blushed at his obvious desire that was showing in lower regions that his face, and felt herself heat up at the prospect of being with Will for the first time. She deeply loved him, and had inwardly desired to become intimately acquainted with him for quite some time.

Up until this point, it had been some unspoken agreement that had kept them from sharing the same bed—but now she sensed it was null and void, as gratitude, love, and lust seemed to take over Will's mind. The little pow-wow they had just conducted had been held sitting at the table in Jones' cabin, but by mutual agreement, Will and Elizabeth both stood to their feet. Will approached his love around the table, stepping very close to her, so that his warm breath washed over her face. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek, placing the other on her slim waist.

Elizabeth went weak just from his touch, and melted into Will's body, allowing him to support her with his strong arms. Will lowered his mouth to hers, and captured her lips in a loving, passion-infused kiss, flicking his tongue against her lips. Elizabeth willingly opened her mouth, and allowed him to explore once again the heated details of her mouth and tongue. Their tongues slid over each other as they kissed, and Elizabeth sucked seductively on Will's lower lip. He moaned, and quickly began pushing her backwards.

They retreated a few steps until Elizabeth felt her back hit the rough wood of the cabin wall. She became even more breathless as she realized what Will had in mind, and felt heat pooling in her lower belly at the desire she held for him. Will lowered his mouth to Elizabeth's neck, and began pulling up her skirt. She simultaneously pulled his shirt up and over his head, casting it to the floor.

Will's hands slid erotically over Elizabeth's smooth flesh, and Will felt himself harden as his desire for this beauty in his arms mounted. Elizabeth was no longer coherent, but drunk with lust, and urging Will on with little moans and groans.

Soon Will's trousers were open, and Elizabeth was stroking his shaft, and Will's fingers were playing at her core. Both were gasping, at the very edge of their restraint. Finally, Will's ministrations became too much, and Elizabeth said: "Please, Will…I need you…now…" between gasps for air. He didn't need to be told twice.

With strong arms, Will lifted Elizabeth and braced her back against the cabin wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and wrapped one arm around Elizabeth's waist; the other he leaned against the wall to steady them. Pushing his hips slightly forward, he brushed his head across Elizabeth's moist center. She moaned, and rubbed against him.

Not wanting to rush her, and make sure she was ready for what he assumed was her first time, Will tipped his head back and looked into Elizabeth's face. "Ready?" he asked. Elizabeth's only reply was to push her hips harder against him, begging for his entry. He willingly complied, and took a deep stroke upwards—and froze. The sensations he experienced immediately clouded his brain, but something was definitely wrong, he knew. He tried to concentrate as Elizabeth moaned and rubbed herself against him.

It took a moment for him to locate the problem: he had not broken her maidenhood. His Elizabeth was not a virgin. The realization stunned him, and he pulled back from Elizabeth, starring into her face. It took a moment for her to realize something was amiss, as her eyes were closed, but she soon registered Will's lack of movement, and opened them. She took one look into his cold, hurt, shocked eyes and knew instantly what was wrong. He knew. He knew he was not the first. This was disaster…

All Will could do was stand there, still buried deep within Elizabeth, shock and horror freezing him to the spot. Only one thought was in his mind: _not a virgin…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Well, there's a massive cliffhanger for yall, lol. You'll have to wait and see what happens till next chapter wink. Just so you know, I've worked out a complete plot for the story, and its going to be long. Hope you all can hang in there with me while I write it. Thanks again to my reviewers, and once again I'm open to input and requests. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter Five. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, once again I am sorely delinquent on my updates. I am so sorry, my lovely readers! But you all know how life is.**_

_**I was asked about Jack and why he hasn't made a character appearance in this story yet; well, for all of my lovely readers who are missing our infamous Captain Jack, be assured that he will be making and appearance in the story very soon. Shout out to my reviewers: smiffykitykity, Professor Hermione Granger, udon'tknowmebutiknowme, Bankotsus-gurlkamille, HUM, gigi-2000, baby le, christyfiction, calisun8, and Dutchman Girl. Thank you so much for the reviews!!**_

_**Warning: This chapter is considerably darker in nature, with non-consensual sex. This is all part of the plot, and will lead to other things later, so please don't abandon me now!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Not a virgin_. The thought echoed about in Will's head uncomprehended for a moment before the full meaning of the words sunk in. Some other man had possessed Elizabeth first—he was not the first to enter this forbidden territory. A wave of nausea at the idea swept over Will, and he quickly disentangled himself from Elizabeth, pulling swiftly out of her, and retreated several steps back. He shoved his now-limp cock back into his trousers, tucked in his shirt, and put his appearance to rights. He ran a shaky hand through his hair before turning to face the woman who betrayed him.

"How could you?" He accused, anger, hurt, and disappointment burning brightly in his eyes. "Elizabeth, how could you? I thought you loved me…I thought you wanted to be with me. Only me!" Will shouted the last two words, quickly advancing on a tear-stained Elizabeth. She shrank against the wall, and looked up pitifully into his face. Seeing her face, Will retreated, and once again turned his back in disgust. He could not look at her.

"William," she said, tentatively. "I had no choice. I was trying to—" But she was swiftly cut of.

"No choice?!" Will bellowed, rounding on her. "You betrayed me, woman!"

"It was for you! All for you!" Elizabeth screamed back, finding her courage. "I did it to free you, William! It was my only option. I could not bear to see you trapped aboard this ship forever. I used the only bargaining chip in my hands. I thought you would understand…" Elizabeth trailed off, watching Will's stricken countenance. "It was out of love for you…" she repeated.

"No…" Will managed to gasp. "Elizabeth, no." He walked up to her, took her none-too-gently by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tell me it was not…_him_." He couldn't bring himself to pronounce the squidy captain's name. "Please, tell me it wasn't…Jones." He whispered.

Elizabeth said nothing, simply lowering her eyes. This was answer enough. Will stepped back, staring at her in horror. His Elizabeth had been taken first by that monster of a man. His prize was stolen by that…_abomination_.

Suddenly rage and sadness filled Will's brain, and he stormed back up to Elizabeth, boxing her against the wall with his arms. "Him?" Will roared. "That man? You choose that man over me? _He_ is the one you give your virginity to?!" Will screamed again, still not comprehending the sacrifice Elizabeth had made.

"For you!" Elizabeth shrieked, filled with an anger of her own at Will's complete ungratefulness. "I did it for you, William!" She got in his face, and Will backed off, shocked at the vehemence of her rage. "I made the ultimate sacrifice for you, and all you can do it stand there and scream at me? How dare you, William Turner?! I came aboard this ship to barter for your freedom, allowed that man to have me for _two_ nights, and all you do is stand there judging me? Not even a 'Thank you' I get for my plans and suffering! What did you expect me to do? Stand idly by and watch the man I love suffer needlessly? I think not! I had to do something. I actually succeed in freeing you, your father, _and _Jack, and all you can think to do is yell at me?!" The irate Elizabeth screamed, walking up to Will and delivering him a sharp slap across the face. Will actually quailed before her anger. It was a good thing the storm Jones had predicted was blowing in, or the entire crew would have been invading the cabin, wondering what all the racket was about.

Elizabeth was about to launch into another hail of verbal assaults, but Will silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth. She struggled against the arm he held her with, but ceased when he whispered "I'm sorry," into her ear. Elizabeth stilled, and allowed him to speak.

Will felt tears well in his eyes as he began fervently apologizing to Elizabeth for his lack of gratitude, and thanking her furiously for her sacrifice. When she broke down into tears, he held her against his chest, and soothed her until the sobbing stopped.

Holding her back away from him, Will looked into her reddened eyes. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled; I had no right. Forgive me. And thank you; I cannot thank you enough for what you did. It was jealousy speaking. I am not angry with you—please forgive me." Elizabeth silently nodded, and leaned into Will's strong, broad chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her, and they stood there, forgiving each other, and taking comfort in one another.

Soon, Will forgot his anger and jealousy, realizing instead the great love and devotion such a sacrifice on Elizabeth's part required. He felt a surge of love for her, and tipped her chin up, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She did not respond at first, and Will felt a sinking feeling: she had not forgiven him, she was still angry. But these thoughts were soon allayed when she slowly kissed him back, expressing her own sorrow and forgiveness.

Soon, the couple was kissing passionately, and Will felt himself rising at the feeling of this wonderful, brilliant, beautiful woman cradled in his arms. Elizabeth sensed his arousal, and simply pressed herself further against Will, enjoying the feel of his firm body molded against hers. Unable to restrain himself further, no longer caring that Elizabeth was not a virgin, Will began backing them up to the Captain's bed. The thought crossed his mind that this was most likely where Jones had possessed Elizabeth, but Will pushed the thought from his mind, deciding to dwell only on the present, rather than on that which could not be changed.

Will gently pushed Elizabeth down onto the bed, and she welcomed him with open arms. He lay gently on top of her, reveling in the feeling of her small body beneath his.

Will moved his mouth to Elizabeth's and gave her a heated, possessive kiss. He moved his hands up to her breasts, and gently fondled them through the fabric of her dress. Elizabeth untucked Will's shirt, and pulled it over his head, sliding her hands over his strong, muscled back.

Detaching his mouth from hers, Will pulled back and looked down at Elizabeth, a puzzled look coming over his face. Elizabeth was bewildered for a moment, but then began laughing as she realized Will was wondering how to remove the complicated layers of her dress.

"Get up." She said between giggles. Will obliged, and watched in amazement as she began expertly untying laces, unhooking clasps, and generally making what he considered a truly remarkable escape from the complicated garment. This took only moments in the heat of passion, and soon Elizabeth flew back into his arms, knocking him backwards with the force of her embrace. Clad only in her thin shift, she straddled his lap, and looked down on him.

Her eyes began to well up, and Will looked at her, concerned. She saw this, and waved it off with a flip of her hand. "It's nothing," she said, wiping her eyes. "It's just that…I love you." She murmured quietly. Will was overjoyed at this statement, and sat up, wrapping her in his arms.

"And I love you—with all my heart, Elizabeth Swann." He whispered in her ear, before beginning to nibble on it. Elizabeth felt a glow of happiness within her, but also a seed of doubt. She knew now that she still loved Will with every fiber of her being, but she also had the complicated problem of her growing feelings for Jones. Hoping that finally making love with Will might clear things up, she pushed him back, and pulled her thin shift over her head.

Will simply stared at her glorious body, drinking it in. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life—and she was offering herself to him freely. Will quickly rolled over, pinning Elizabeth beneath him. She starred up at him with heated eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him down to an intense kiss. He willingly obliged, and was soon exploring her body with hot kisses.

Elizabeth managed to pull Will's pants off, and wrap her hand around his member. Her eyes went wide when she felt his tool—he was so big. She stroked him gently, and Will hissed at the feeling. Elizabeth smirked at him, and he returned to his exploration of her body with fervor.

Will worked his way down to her breasts, and began sucking on a nipple. She twined her fingers into his hair, holding him in place. Will switched sides, paying the same attention to her other breast. Licking and sucking his way down her abdomen, Will came to her center. He lapped at her sweet juices, and Elizabeth shrieked, and twisted on the bed.

Seeing how fervent her reactions were, Will could restrain himself no longer—he had to have her now. Sliding back up Elizabeth's trembling body, he pressed his head against her entrance. He did not drive straight into her, but stopped, savoring the moment. Elizabeth was thrusting against him, begging him satisfy her. When he thought the waiting would drive him mad, Will moved his hips and took one long, slow stroke upwards.

He was in heaven. The feel of Elizabeth's tight sleeve wrapped around him and the sound of her moaning made him want to come right then and there. Will closed his eyes and willed himself not to climax. After a moment, he began thrusting into her, deeply and slowly. Elizabeth gasped and moaned, meeting his stroke with her hips.

Soon Will's stroke increased and he was driving strongly into Elizabeth, creating glorious friction between them. Will growled in his chest at the sensations caused by his close contact with Elizabeth, and Elizabeth was moaning and sighing in pleasure. When Will gave a particularly hard stroke and found her sweet spot, Elizabeth keened, and gasped out a name—the wrong name.

"Oh, Captain…" she moaned, not realizing her mistake. Will instantly froze, not believing what his ears were telling him. Had Elizabeth just moaned Jones' title? That could only mean one thing: she had actually _enjoyed_ her time with the man. Will felt bile rising in his mouth at the thought of his Elizabeth trapped under the Captain, actually moaning and groaning as she was now.

"Not quite." Will said stiffly. Elizabeth opened her eyes to look at him. They went wide again as she realized her mistake. "Will, I—" she began, but was cut of by Will placing a strong hand over her mouth and squeezing her jaw tightly.

"So, you enjoyed him did you?" She could see the anger in his eyes and felt a flicker of fear—he had her in a very compromising position. "Tell me, how did the _Captain_ do it, eh? Was it like this?" Will gave a very hard thrust upwards, his anger urging him on. Elizabeth winced, but made no sound. "Or perhaps like this?" Another very rough stroke, enough to really hurt. "Is this how your Captain Jones did it? Hmm?" Will asked, all rational thought pushed from his head. His eyes bored into Elizabeth's burning with hatred and jealousy, unable to fathom how she could have deceived him yet again. Not telling him that she liked her time with Jones was the last straw—Will was beyond hurt, beyond anger, and beyond jealousy. Nothing could calm him now.

He continued thrusting brutally into Elizabeth, and she shrieked behind his hand. Anger and pain contorting Will's face, he quickly grabbed Elizabeth's legs and slung them over his arms, pinning her arms to be bed with his hands. Elizabeth went wide-eyed as she stared up at Will; this was a very vulnerable position—she could do nothing to stop him now.

"Will, please n—" But the words were torn from her lips and altered into a scream of shock as Will began pounding mercilessly into her. She screamed again, but the sound was swallowed by the storm raging outside. In her doubled-up position there was nothing Elizabeth could do but lay there and allow Will to brutally take her. Tears of pain streamed from her eyes, and hot tears of anger streamed from his.

Will continued roughly boring into her, consumed by his anger at Elizabeth, hatred of Jones, jealousy of the feelings she obviously harbored for the Captain, and deep feelings of betrayal and confusion. He was deaf to Elizabeth's screams, and finally came into her depths after what seemed to Elizabeth like hours of pain.

Pulling roughly out of Elizabeth, Will stood back from her and looked down on her coldly. "I thought you loved me, he said." But Elizabeth could not bring herself to respond. She slowly curled up into the fetal position, fresh tears streaming from her swollen eyes.

"Good bye, Elizabeth Swann." Will said, his voice cracking. "Enjoy time with your new lover. And thanks again from my freedom. I'm sure it didn't cost you too much." Wincing inwardly at the insult, Elizabeth remained silent. Taking her lack of response as indifference, Will tugged on his pants, pulled his shirt over his head, and stalked out of the cabin.

When she heard the cabin door close, Elizabeth burst into racking sobs. The physical pain was enough to take her breath away, and the emotional pain really did take her breath away. Taking huge gasping breaths between bouts of sobbing and wailing, Elizabeth cried herself into oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Well, I know it's angsty and violent, but it had to be done. It's all part of the plot, I promise! Review if you can. Love you my readers!! Hopefully I won't take as long on the next chapter. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, I really have nothing to say for myself. My deepest, most humble, groveling apologies to all of my readers who have been so patient. I have been poked and prodded, and now I'm finally getting to an update. The only thing I can say, is that school got in the way. But, now it's summer. Yes, summer. I have unlimited time on my hands, so that should mean good things for all my lovely readers and reviewers. And a shout out to all those reviewers: smiffykittykitty, Bankotsus-gurlkamille, saz89, Dutchman Girl, Professor Hermione Granger, LM1991, Mistress of Baneful Terminus, Salt06, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, Korpuskat, Alexxis T. Swan, Tizmine, Jessi Cullen-Norrington, FreddyJason27, and mei. Thank you all! The reviews mean so much, and, as you can see, they eventually prompt me to write more. Ok, enough chattering. On with the story.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will stalked from the cabin out into the lashing rain, making his way to the ship's railing. Gripping it tightly, white knuckled, he ducked his head and drew long, steadying breaths, his entire body tense. His emotions writhing in anger, frustration, wounded pride, betrayal, and deep sorrow, he knew not where to turn.

He stared down into nothingness, unsure of what to do now. Something inside him knew that Elizabeth would tell the Captain of what he had done, and surely Jones would have his head. He had to get off the ship. But how? His musings were interrupted, however, with the dull thud of wood on wood.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._ Jones was approaching.

Turning to face the Captain, Will kept his gaze down, trying to pass off his reluctance to meet the man's eyes as proper deference to rank. Looking down at the rain-pelted deck, Will saw the Captain's boot, and his peg leg. Jones did not speak, but simply stood before Will, apparently scrutinizing him.

"Well, Turner?" The fearsome Captain said coldly. "Have ye yer woman?"

Will was forced to look up at Jones by the tone in the man's voice. It was pure jealousy and barely contained rage. Jones obviously did not like the idea of having to share his prize with another man. Scoffing inwardly, Will thought of the irony of the situation. _Well, now he won't have to share…_ He still loved Elizabeth deeply, but her betrayal was too much. To spend the night with this _monster_, and actually enjoy it was too much to bear.

"No, Sir." Jones looked slightly surprised, but remained silent. "Elizabeth and I have decided to…go our separate ways. We just aren't meant for one another." Will looked Jones straight in the eye, almost daring him to press for details. Jones regarded Will silently for a moment, but held his peace.

"I see. Then I imagine ye'd like to be off this ship as soon as possible, considering the fact that yer fair lass is no longer dear to ye." Inwardly, Jones was thrilled. Elizabeth had chosen him! She had rejected Will! He was quickly formulating a plan as to how he could separate the two lovers as soon as possible. And it involved getting Will to land, and a brothel, as soon as possible.

Will was slightly surprised by the Captain's reaction, but simply nodded his thanks. "Yes, Sir. I'd be much obliged if I could get to shore."

Perfect. Will wanted to leave. However, since Jones couldn't set foot on land for nearly another ten years, he must trust another to ferry Will ashore. And there was no better Pirate to quickly find port and salty wenches than Jack Sparrow. Yes, Jones needed Sparrow. The thought alone caused bile to rise in his throat, but he would sacrifice much more than this small aspect of his pride for Elizabeth Swann.

Jones nodded to Will. "Well, boy, I'll see what I can do about taking ye ashore. For now, get back to work." Jones snarled the last words, as befitting a fierce sea captain. Will nodded smartly and trotted off to help the other sailors keep the ship in check through the storm.

Elizabeth cried herself into a fitful sleep, a deep, throbbing ache in her low belly. Will had taken her hard, and left her raw and sore. Oblivious to the raging storm outside, Elizabeth whimpered softly in her sleep. Her hands caressed her lower belly, and a tear slipped down her cheek in her slumber, still pained by the knowledge of what Will had done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Ok, I know it was short. But, I'm back for the summer, and I'll be working on this and my other fics frequently. I promise! Please review, and tell me if you like where the plot is going! R&R, my loves.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: As promised, back again. Hopefully you're all ready for more. I'm glad at least a few of you didn't give up on me. Thank you for the reviews! Shout out to Mistress of Baneful Terminus, smiffykittykitty, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, Bakotsus-gurlkamille, and mei. You guys are awesome, and faithful to this story. Love you! Ok, on we go…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth woke to see Jones standing over her. He had a concerned, dangerous look on his face. She attempted to sit up, but fell back against the bed with a soft moan. He quickly stalked over to sit next to her. She whimpered as he took her softly into his arms.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" He asked her gently, looking into her pained face. Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to answer, and looked away, a tear slipping down her cheek. Jones' eyes gained a bit of fire as he began to suspect the reason for her crying. There were tear stains on her face, and her countenance was exhausted and haggard.

He raised his tentacled right hand and gently turned her face back to him. She reluctantly raised her eyes to his, her bottom lip trembling. He started to pull her closer, but stopped when she moaned in pain.

"Tell me what he did to ye." Jones voice was hard and angry, his fury at Will building. Elizabeth's eyes welled up, and she couldn't bring herself to speak the words. She simply looked away, burying her face against Jones' chest.

Sighing, the Captain ever-so-gently laid her back on the bed. He raised his hand to pull the sheet back from her body so he could survey the damage, but she clutched it to her chest, a terrified look coming into her eyes.

"I'll not hurt ye, lass." Jones said soothingly, aware of how skittish of male touch Elizabeth would be. "I just want to see what he did to ye." He gently pulled on the sheet until she let go, and eased her onto her back so he could see what Will had done.

Another tear slipped down her cheek as Elizabeth turned her face away and allowed the Captain to gently part her thighs. She whimpered at the movement, but bit her lip and tried to remain silent.

Jones gradually eased her legs apart, his anger increasing with every bruise and welt. When he finally made his way up to her raw entrance, he was seething with anger. With a heavy sigh, he pulled the sheet back over the trembling Elizabeth.

"Turner." Jones spat the name out with disgust and rage. Elizabeth nodded mutely, slowly turning onto her side and curling up into a ball.

"Turner will pay for this. He will regret he ever touched ye. Mark my words." Jones said to Elizabeth, looking down at her traumatized face. He was about to stand and leave when she rested a hand on his arm.

"No." She said quietly. "Don't hurt him. Please, don't hurt him…" She trailed off, her eyes a mix of emotions. Despite what he did to her, Elizabeth could not stop loving Will on some level. Even if she was hurt and angered by what he had done, she did not want him to die, or be hurt in any way.

Jones stared at Elizabeth for a moment, his jaw working. How could she say such a thing after what Turner did?

"Elizabeth…after what he did to ye…"

"I know what he did." Elizabeth spoke with a bit more passion. "I suffer this pain, not you. And I'm asking you not to hurt him. It is my revenge to take, if I so choose. Not yours." She looked him squarely in the eye.

Jones' stared back at Elizabeth, attempting to square himself with the idea of allowing Turner to escape unscathed. Finally, he sighed again and looked away, yielding to Elizabeth's desire.

"Alright, I will not harm him. The boy goes free. I'll arrange for him to be taken to shore. Does that suit ye?" Elizabeth nodded weakly, the pain of her injuries still evident in her eyes.

"Get some rest, lass. No one will harm ye again whilst I guard ye." Elizabeth smiled softly at the Captain as he thumped across the cabin and out onto the deck. Clutching the sheet closer about herself, she drifted off into a restless, painful sleep.

Jones stalked out of his cabin and onto the deck, scanning the deckhands for Turner. He spotted him high in the rigging, his anger seething within him like a snake, barely contained.

"Turner! He bellowed at the top of his lungs, wanting to…speak to him about what occurred with Elizabeth. Both Turners began shimmying down from the rigging, and Jones bellowed out "The younger!", causing Bootstrap to stop and go back to his work.

Will felt his heart plummet as he heard Jones shout his name. Cursing under his breath, he began scaling down the rigging towards the deck. Feet hitting the deck in a matter of seconds, he took a deep breath and walked over to the Captain. By the look of it, the man was seething. Squaring his shoulders, Will steeled himself for what was to come.

"Turner." Jones gave Will a look that could kill.

"Yes, Sir?" Will met the Captain's eyes levelly, doing his best to keep his nerve.

"I've just been to me cabin. Have ye any idea what I found?" Will's heart began to beat faster, but he kept silent, thinking it best not to answer.

Jones remained silent for a moment, in an intimidation tactic. Finally, he spoke. "I found the young miss Swann in a decidedly…damaged state. Have ye any notion as to how that might have happened?" Will swallowed thickly, but stared straight ahead, refusing to speak.

"Ye be lucky yer no longer a part of my crew, boy. If ye were, I'd have ye lashed within an inch of yer life for what ye've done." Jones' voice was low and menacing, dripping with venom. Will met the Captain's eyes, his own flickering slightly with fear.

"If ye come near her again, I'll kill ye. Do ye hear me? Kill ye. Without a second thought. As it is, she's asked me not to harm ye. I'll let ye get to shore, for now. But if ye ever cross me path again, be on yer guard. I'm no friend to ye." Jones looked over Will's face, his anger roiling fiercely, his love for Elizabeth the only thing keeping him from throttling Will where he stood.

Will looked at the Captain, sorely regretting what he'd done. If he could go back in time and change his reaction, he'd do it. Not matter how betrayed he'd felt, he'd had no right to harm Elizabeth so. He still loved her deeply, and being separated from her was going to be torture enough. That would be his punishment, he supposed. But then a small voice inside his head reminded him of how she'd moaned the Captain's name, and his resentment and betrayal bubbled up again.

Nodding stiffly to the Captain, Will still remained mute, unable to bring himself to speak. Jones stared him down for another moment, but the turned and stalked off towards the bulkhead to oversee the steering of the ship.

Sighing with mixed relief and sorrow, Will turned back to his duties, his heart heavy with the weight of what he'd done, and the consequences he now must bear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: And the story continues! Keep telling me what you think. And if you get too desperate for some more steamy action, let me know. R&R, my loves!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello, again. As promised, I've been updating. Thank you for your continued support and reviews! Shout out to Selene Ruby Rose Snape, Mistress of Baneful Terminus, smiffykittykitty, Evelyn627, Entrenched, and mei. Love you guys!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jones stood at the helm, his right hand tentacles wrapped around a spoke of the ship's wheel. He stared off towards the horizon, his body on autopilot while guiding the ship as his mind mulled. He knew he needed Jack Sparrow to take Will off his hands, and the infamous Captain also needed to be informed of the fact that Elizabeth had negotiated the settlement of his debt.

As much as he hated the man, and loathed the idea of seeing him again, Jones knew he would have to endure Sparrow once more. Now his only problem was getting the man to come to the _Dutchman_. Captain Jack avoided Jones like the plague, and would never trust that his intentions for a meeting were anything less than deadly.

Jones' mind kept returning to one conclusion, yet he did his best to find another. Finally, after hours of thinking, he sighed heavily, convinced that he had only one option. There was only one person in all the seas who could find Jack for him in a hurry: Tia Dalma.

Jones' heart began writhing with fury, hurt, and resentment as he thought of the woman who had betrayed him. And the idea of needing her help reviled him completely. But near as he could tell, this was his only option. He couldn't bear the thought of going to see Calypso himself, so he planned to sail the two Turners close enough to the island to row there safely in a longboat, without getting himself directly involved.

Even getting that close to the woman would be difficult, but he had made his promises, and he was a man of his word. Heaving another heavy sigh, he turned the wheel and pointed the ship in the right direction. Normally, he would have taken the faster underwater route, but Elizabeth and Will, not being part of the crew, couldn't breathe underwater. Hence, they must sail atop the seas, taking a few days to arrive.

As the ship shifted course, some of the crew cast him bewildered glances, but none challenged him. Summoning the first mate, he told him the new heading, and thumped his way down the stairs to his cabin. Elizabeth would want to hear of this.

Elizabeth looked up from her place propped up in bed as Jones opened the door. She offered him a smile, watching him as he stumped over. Jones returned the gesture with a rare true smile, and sat gently next to Elizabeth on the bed. She was healing nicely after the incident with Will, and was slowly returning to her normal self.

Jones simply looked at Elizabeth for a moment, taking in her beauty. With tousled hair, and her shirt slipping off one shoulder, she was a vision. He found her completely gorgeous. She looked back at him, apparently scrutinizing his face. A smile lurked around the corners of her mouth, and her eyes were bright.

Jones couldn't help but feel his heart lift while looking at the object of his affection, and he kicked his boots off, climbing up into the bed next to her. She snuggled readily against his chest, and he absently stroked her hair.

"I've come up with some arrangements to fulfill my promise to ye, my sweet." Jones said after a moment. Elizabeth listened to his heart beat for a few seconds before turning her face up to look at him.

"Oh, really? What are those?" She sounded somewhat relieved and somewhat bitter. Elizabeth could not help begrudging Will reaping the benefits of her deal with the Captain after what he'd done to her, but still, deep inside her heart, she loved him in some way. She had felt so strongly for him for so long, she couldn't possibly wish him ill. All she wanted was to be separate from him, and never have to look him in the face again.

"I've altered course. We're headed to see Tia Dalma." Elizabeth stiffened slightly, aware of Jones' history with the woman, but said nothing about the issue.

"Why are we going there?" She asked, looking up into Jones' face again.

"Because I want Turner off my ship. After what he did to ye, it is almost impossible for me to refrain from hurting him. Her island is the closest bit of land, and she is the only person who can locate Jack Sparrow in a hurry."

Elizabeth looked up, surprised. "Why does she need to find Jack?"

"To tell him of his freedom, of course. His debt is settled. And I'm sure young Turner would like to take up with him, pirating. He's born to the role, and Sparrow seems to be a friend."

Elizabeth nodded absently, distracted by something the Captain had said. _His debt is settled…_ But Jones had demanded another three meetings with Elizabeth before Jack's debt was to be paid. Could it be that he had changed his mind?

"His debt is settled?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

Jones paused for a moment, gently turning Elizabeth's face up to him. "Yes. After what ye've given me this past week, I cannot bring meself to ask it of ye to endure me longer. Thirty years be a mighty long time. Ye deserve to live it in peace." Jones' heart thudded in anticipation of Elizabeth's reaction.

Elizabeth just stared at Jones for a moment. The Captain's offer to cut short her debt to him so touched her that she could not help herself from kissing him. Jones looked slightly surprised, but said nothing, still awaiting a verbal response.

"Captain, I'm touched. But an agreement is an agreement. I won't be backing out on it now. Besides, who says I'd want to?" Elizabeth looked Jones in the eye, smiling softly.

The Captain's heart lifted. She had just rejected his offer to be free of their deal. That meant she really _did_ want to remain with him. Jones was so overcome by affection that he pulled her in to a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her slender frame.

Elizabeth smiled against the Captain's lips, and kissed him back just as passionately. She still felt a dull ache in her lower belly when she moved, but it was quickly overtaken by pooling heat at the fervor of Jones' affection. Without thinking, his hand slipped down to Elizabeth's breasts and caressed her nipples through her shirt. Elizabeth stiffened and pulled away slightly, inhaling sharply.

Jones paused, exhaling slowly. "I'm sorry. I was not thinking…" He slowly began releasing Elizabeth, but she stopped him by gently placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It's alright… You just have to take it slowly." Elizabeth's voice trembled, but her eyes were sure.

Jones looked at her for a moment, then slowly drew her body closer to his, stroking his fingers along her cheek, his tentacles trailing along her shoulder. Elizabeth relaxed slightly, and allowed him to hold her. Slowly and sensually, the Captain brought his lips close to hers, and kissed her passionately, yet gently.

Elizabeth slowly responded, wrapping her arms around Jones' neck. Gradually they lay back on the bed, Elizabeth wrapped in the Captain's arms. He continued to kiss her, and, bit-by-bit, her inhibitions and fears fell away. She allowed him to gently caress her breasts, and eventually pull her shirt off over her head.

Jones tenderly kissed his way down her body, being as gentle and loving as possible, pressing his warm lips against her neck, collarbone, and chest. When he reached her breasts, he looked up to her face, waiting to gain permission. She nodded lightly, and he kissed over to a nipple, massaging her other breast with his right hand.

Elizabeth moaned breathily as Jones licked her nipple softly, and he began lavishing slow attention on both her breasts. He listened to the sounds Elizabeth made as guides, only daring to slide his hand down her belly when she was moaning a bit more passionately.

She hissed in a breath and tensed slightly as his tentacles slid across her tender flesh, but allowed him to continue, trusting him. Jones gently caressed his way to her entrance, focused on building pleasure for the traumatized Elizabeth, and showing her that she had every reason to trust him, and his affection.

Slowly, Jones stroked her moist folds, easing a digit inside, waiting for Elizabeth's reaction. He could tell it still caused her pain, but that she trusted him, and wanted to continue. Slipping a finger farther inside her, the Captain began stroking shallowly, still using his mouth on Elizabeth's nipples.

Slowly, gradually, Jones increased the intensity of his ministrations, until Elizabeth was panting. Replacing his finger with a long tentacle, he slid it father into her center, listening to her moan. Building up a strong pace, he thrust and wiggled the long digit, until he felt Elizabeth's walls tighten, and heard her moan loudly in pleasure. Redoubling his pace, he coaxed her to climax, and felt her body tense in his arms, his mouth still locked to her nipples as she moaned and shuddered, coating his hand with her juices.

Panting, Elizabeth slowly relaxed, eyes closed. Jones smiled, sliding up next to her on the bed and looking into her glowing face. After a moment, her heart rate returning to normal, Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling softly in appreciation.

Ignoring the need making itself evident in his trousers, Jones simply smiled back and leaned in to kiss her softly, snuggling close to her on the bed. Elizabeth welcomed him, ignoring the hardness pressing into her thigh. For that, she was not ready. The Captain understood, and simply contented himself with holding close the woman he loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Viola! More yummy action AND plot development at the same time. On the story goes. As I'm sure you can tell, there's a lot more in store here. Thank you to my lovely faithful readers! You guys are amazing! If you have any ideas, requests, or suggestions for the story, feel free to throw them out. I love hearing your opinions, and I want to keep you all happy. R&R, loves.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello again, my lovelies. Back for more. I can't help writing more, as I've been told this story is "addictive." We're not nearly finished, so hang onto your hats and get ready for some plot twists! As always, shout out to my reviewers: Selene Ruby Rose Snape, smiffykittykitty, mei, Tizmine, Dragon Wolf Siren, Salt06, Paul, Alexxis T. Swann, and . You guys are awesome! Thanks for the love. And, on we go…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thickly jungled island slowly came into view. "Land, ho!" Bootstrap cried from the crow's nest. Lately he had taken to spending his time aloft, either in the rigging or the nest, enjoying the ocean as a free man once again. It seemed nearly impossible to believe, but it was true: he was free.

There was but one dark spot on the sheen of his joy. Will had been acting so strangely since his first meeting with Elizabeth. Completely depressed and angry. Bootstrap had tried coaxing the reason for Will's black mood from his son, but to no avail. The young sailor simply wasn't ready to talk. And it didn't appear that he had gone to see Elizabeth again, as she had been spending all her time in the Captain's cabin, and Will remained mostly below deck. Trouble in paradise, it would seem.

But as he watched the scurry of action below on deck as he announced the sighting of the island, Bootstrap pushed all thoughts of Will's troubles from his mind. He knew that island, and who inhabited it. Slightly disturbed, he decided to make it down to the deck and see if the First Mate had any idea why they were headed towards Calypso's abode.

Jones heard Bootstrap's call, and squinted towards the horizon. Indeed, there was a thick dark line squatting on the horizon, indicating land. Suppressing a shudder at the thought of Calypso, Jones called to his First Mate again. Directing him to hold course towards the island, Jones made his way below to his cabin, intending to tell Elizabeth of their impending arrival.

On his way down, Jones caught sight of Bootstrap, and decided to call him into the meeting as well. He had a right to know what was happening. "Mr. Turner!"

Bootstrap looked about and spied the captain, hurrying over. "Aye, Cap'n?"

"I'll be havin' a meeting in me cabin straight away. Find the younger Mr. Turner and report immediately."

Looking slightly bewildered, Bootstrap stared at Jones blankly. Looking back, the squidy Captain meet the sailor's eyes.

"Ye've a problem with that, Mr. Turner?" He asked in a cold, authoritative voice.

Quickly, looking down, Bootstrap took a step back. "No, Cap'n. Right away, Sir." Making an about face, Bootstrap turned and headed below to find his melancholy son.

Shaking his head, Jones made his way into his cabin to see Elizabeth. He found her sitting at his rough wooden table, fixed up in a lovely wine colored dress, reading a book. She smiled brightly as he came in, and he thumped over to sit next to her.

"We're coming up to land. The Turners will be off the ship by nightfall. I've arranged a meeting, and they'll both be here promptly, if ye'd like to say yer goodbyes. They also need to know my plans. Are ye agreeable to meeting with them, lass?" Jones looked softly into Elizabeth's eyes, not wanting to cause her more pain by forcing a meeting with Will if she didn't want to see him.

Elizabeth's eyes flickered, and she looked down at the table, silent for a moment, picking at a splinter with her fingernail. After a pause, she looked back up at Jones' face.

"Yes, I'll see them. I would like a chance to say goodbye, even after what's happened. It wouldn't feel right to cut ties without some sort of farewell.

Jones nodded curtly in agreement. He saw the sense in her words, but didn't like the idea of William being in the same room as Elizabeth again. Just the thought of them together made his blood boil. He hoped he could contain himself.

A knock sounded at the door, and Jones called out for the Turners to enter. Both men walked into the cabin, Bootstrap looking curious, Will looking angry, resentful, and deeply sad. He watched the floor as he walked, refusing to look at Elizabeth.

Glancing at Miss Swann, Jones saw her eyes harden at the sight of William, and her lips go white with tension, but mostly she kept her composure.

"Welcome, gents. I'm sure ye're wondering why I've summoned ye here." Bootstrap nodded an affirmative, but Will remained stoic.

"As ye've no doubt surmised, we're coming up to land. Tia Dalma's island." Jones paused, waiting for their reactions. Bootstrap's face remained neutral, as he was already aware of this, but Will's eyes flicked up in surprise.

"I'll be dropping the two of ye off at the island. Ye can take the longboat to shore and Tia Dalma's hut, and she'll be able to tell ye the whereabouts of one Jack Sparrow." At the mention of the infamous Captain Jack, Bootstrap's mouth quirked in a bit of a smile, and Will's eyes rolled a bit of their own accord. He was fond enough of the Captain, but his self-serving ways were sometimes tough to deal with.

"We'll stick about the island until midday tomorrow, in case ye should have problems. But after that, we sail, and ye're to fend for yerselves. Are we agreed?" Jones looked between the two Turners, awaiting their reply.

The men both took a moment to digest the information, but neither seemed to have any objections. Both muttered "Aye, Captain." Jones gave a terse nod. Turning to Elizabeth, who had been hanging back thus far, Jones beckoned her forward.

"Elizabeth, I think ye've a right to see these men off. Ye paid a great price for their freedom." Will visibly stiffened at the familiar terms Jones seemed to be on with Elizabeth, but remained silent, attempting to work up the courage to meet her eyes.

Elizabeth slowly stepped up to the Captain's side, and he put a comforting arm around her. She shot him a quick look of appreciation, then turned to face Bootstrap.

"I don't know what the good Captain's told you,"—Will's eyes shot up, glowering at the term "good"—"but I've arranged for your freedom. I can see you're aware of that." She glanced over Bootstrap's now-normal appearance. "It was a small price to pay to see you both return to normal lives." The muscles in Will's jaw and neck began working, and he turned his face away, starring fixedly at the wall.

"Thank ye, missy. I can't begin to thank ye for what ye've done for Will and I." Bootstrap stepped forward and embraced Elizabeth warmly, and she smiled graciously up at him, truly happy to see him a free man.

Will hung back, turning his dark eyes on Elizabeth, full of regret, sorrow, and still a smoldering anger. He still felt betrayed, but was overwhelmed by guilt at his actions. He'd take them back in a heartbeat, but he knew he would now have to suffer the consequences. Elizabeth was successfully alienated from him, this much he knew. But whether or not she could find it to forgive him, he could not yet tell. He simply held eye contact with her, giving her the chance to speak first if she chose.

Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes, her own brimming with anger, hurt, and sadness. She had loved him so much. But what he had done…she could not forget it. Jones and Bootstrap watched the exchange silently, hanging back and allowing the former lovebirds to work things out a bit.

When it became apparent to him that Elizabeth was not going to offer the first word, Will moved forward. "Thank you, Elizabeth. What you did was selfless, and an act of love. I see that. I am forever indebted to you." She gave a slight nod, acknowledging his words, marginally placated by his heartfelt thanks.

Slipping a sidelong glance at his father and the Captain, Will took another step forward, at which Elizabeth clearly bristled. Looking crestfallen, Will lowered his voice, looking at her earnestly.

"Lizzy," he began, but stopped when her eyes went cold at the informality of the nickname. Again, looking defeated, he started again. "Elizabeth, I don't know what to say. 'I'm sorry' doesn't even begin to cover it. What I did was unforgivable, but I hope somehow you can find it within yourself to accept my apology.

"My act was one of jealousy and resentment. I could see your feelings had changed, and I didn't want to respect that. I was hurt, and acted rashly. I regret what I did with every fiber of my being, and would take it back if there was any way possible. But I know there's not, and I know you'll have to bear the burden of what I've done forever."

Will paused, running a finger through his dark hair, sighing and looking down at the floor. Elizabeth's expression had not changed, and she was obviously projecting a chilly manner.

"If it makes you feel any better," Will looked back up to her eyes. "I will always bear to burden of guilt for what I've done. I'll always regret it, and know that I've lost the best thing that ever happened to me. I hope one day you'll forgive me, and won't always loath the memory of me. I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Here Will's voice caught, and he actually knelt down before Elizabeth on the plank floor of the cabin. "So, so sorry…" He trailed off, still looking up into her face.

Elizabeth remained silent for a moment, simply looking at Will, her face inscrutable. Bootstrap stood back, completely bewildered by the conversation, but filled with a sense of dread as suspicions about what William could have done to alienate Elizabeth formed in his mind. Jones said nothing, his heart thudding against his ribs as the possibility of Elizabeth running back into the arms of her former lover played out before his eyes.

Finally breaking her silence, Elizabeth took a few steps forward, closing the distance between Will and herself. She placed her hands on his shoulders in a gentle, if not affectionate manner. Jones' heart sank at the gesture, and he steeled himself for the worst.

"I have reconciled myself with what you did, Will." She looked steadily into his face. "But I cannot bring myself to forgive you yet. Perhaps one day I will. But as you said, my feelings have changed." Jones felt a wave of relief sweep through him, but Will's eyes flashed with obvious pain and defeat, and he bowed his head.

Placing one hand under his chin, Elizabeth turned his face back up to her, forcing him to look into her eyes. Will met them reluctantly, his own glistening with moisture.

"I feel certain we will meet again one day, William Turner. Know that you will always have a place in my heart." Dropping her hands and taking a half step back, indicating she was finished speaking, Elizabeth held Will steadily in her gaze.

Taking a moment to recover from her words, Will nodded slowly and got to his feet. He gave Elizabeth a long, lingering look. Taking a quick step forward, he took her hand in his, and placed a kiss on the back of it. Elizabeth did not object, nodding slightly, acknowledging the break they had just made from one another.

Without a word, William turned and nodded his thanks to the Captain, avoiding his father's inquisitive gaze, and about-faced, marching from the cabin. Touching the brim of an imaginary hat to Elizabeth, Bootstrap nodded to the Captain, and hurried after his son, determined to pry out the root of Will's apology.

Elizabeth stared after Will for a moment, but then turned and walked towards the bed she'd been sharing with the Captain. Laying down upon it and burying her face in a pillow, her body relaxed slowly after a long sigh.

Realizing Elizabeth's need to be alone after the no doubt painful experience of meeting with Will, Jones said nothing, thumping out of the cabin and closing the door behind him.

Once alone, Elizabeth allowed the tears to flow and soak into the pillow, releasing some of the deep emotions in her heart, finally slipping off into a warm, dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: There you have it. The official break up! But will it last…? Who knows… Lemme know what you all think should happen. R&R, loves. Au revoior pour maintenant.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry for the lag, loves; been a bit busy with a new job. But! I am back, as promised. Shout out to my reviewers: ninja_kiwi, smiffykittykitty, tizmine, Yew Wand, SusanPevensie394, Zyra, Midnighter193, Eatmy18wheelersdust, and Taylor-Margaret. You guys are awesome! I love to see new faces, and the old faithfuls are amazing as well. Love to you all. **_

_**On we go...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will lay quietly in his hammock below deck, his heart heavy with the pain of loss. Every breath was painful as he thought of his separation from Elizabeth, and how he had lost the most precious thing in his life. He imagined her with the Captain, and shuddered. It was so painful and revolting to think about that he had to fight the urge to be sick.

Groaning, he stood and paced back and forth across the rolling deck, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. Bootstrap worked quietly to one side, having been repeatedly rebuffed by his son's foul mood in his attempts to ferret out the reason for Will's break from Elizabeth. He silently unstrung his hammock and packed it away in his sea bag, readying himself to deboard at the island. Completely distracted, Will had not yet begun gathering all his things.

Turning, Bootstrap watched his son thoughtfully for a moment, leaning against one of the cabin walls.

"Ye best be packin', son. We'll be dropin' anchor soon," Bootstrap said in a calm voice, observing Will's agitation.

Will spun about in surprise, looking at his father. In his anxiety, he'd forgotten Bootstrap was there. Looking around helplessly for a moment, he sighed, shoulders drooping.

"Aye…" he said weakly, squatting to begin shoving loose clothes into his bag.

Bootstrap eyed his soon sympathetically, watching as he gathered his meager belongings together. As Will stood to begin taking down his hammock, Bootstrap stepped over to lend a hand. Their eyes met across the hemp and canvas between them, lingering for a moment. Will noticed the sympathy in his father's eyes, and nodded slightly, sighing.

With this unspoken agreement, the subject was dropped for the day, and Will stuffed his hammock into his bag, tying it shut and shouldering it. Bootstrap looked at his son and nodded, taking up his own bag and hoisting it onto his shoulder. Together they climbed the steep stairs to the main deck, blinking in light, comparatively brilliant to the gloom below decks.

The island was much closer now, the tree line discernible from the sandy beach, heat rising in shimmering waves off the land. Will looked at the land mass and sighed, dropping his bag on the deck and leaning on the ship's rail. There was little he could do now to stay this fate, so he might as well make the most of it. Attempting to turn his mind off, he watched the water skim by, mesmerizing himself by watching the gentle rise and fall of the waves.

Bootstrap watched his son, then nodded tersely, dropping his bag near his son's. Walking over to the rigging, he scaled it quickly, desiring one last look over the sea from the crow's nest before he was consigned to land.

Looking at the island, he felt a strange thrill. It was some time now since he'd had the privilege of walking on land, and he was rather looking forward to it. But he also knew he would miss the sea. With any luck, though, he'd soon be sailing with good ol' Jack. Smiling to himself, Bootstrap immersed himself in fond memories of the wily captain, absently watching the island draw closer.

From the aft deck, Jones also watched the island grow larger upon the horizon from his place at the wheel. Scowling at the unwelcome island, Jones felt a muscle in his jaw twitch, betraying his barely contained fury. The captain glared menacingly up at the sails to check their billow, as if daring them to keep drawing him closer to the woman he loathed. To his utter disgust, the wind kept up its healthy pace, quickly closing the distance between the ship and the island.

Below decks, Elizabeth sat in the Captain's cabin, listening to the steady noise of the crew preparing to weigh anchor. She felt an odd fluttering in her stomach at the idea that Will would soon be gone, and had to resist the urge to run up on deck and see him one last time. Despite his betrayal and abominable actions, she couldn't help loving him. She had been in love with him for so long—the feeling was not easily quashed.

Steadily concentrating on keeping herself in her seat, Elizabeth breathed slowly in and out, fighting tears. Anger, sadness, remnants of love, and despair swirled in her chest, threatening to choke her. She could not forgive what Will had done, but it still felt as if he was taking a part of her with him as he prepared to leave the ship. And in all truth, he was—Will had been her first true love; the heart never forgets the first love.

Allowing a single tear to course down her cheek, Elizabeth drew a deep, steadying breath, and rose slowly, walking over to the bed and sitting down. Hugging a pillow to her chest, she chewed her bottom lip and thought about how she would soon be free of Will and his father, a mingled sense of relief and melancholy settling over her.

Flopping back on the bed and groaning in frustration, she cursed her contrary emotions. "Why can't love be easy?" she muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Sighing again, she thought about how her anger and resentment towards Will conflicted her love and sorrow at losing him. Sinking into an emotion-induced stupor, she allowed her mind to numb, carrying on as it would, conjuring memories, images, and randomly ambling thoughts as its leisure, panning them out like a play behind her eyelids.

The ominous rattling sound of the chain slipping through the port hole and the splash of the anchor roused Will from his reverie. He looked to stern and saw the island laying heavy on the horizon, perhaps a mile off. Looking around him, he noticed the crew bustling to and fro under the captains orders, neatly tying in the sails and making the ship ready to idle for the night.

A great weight like a stone dropped into the pit of Will's stomach, tempting him to be sick as the reality of his departure smacked him full in the face. This was it. He was leaving. And there was a good chance he'd never see Elizabeth again, despite her assurances to the contrary. Sighing deeply, he straightened up and squared his shoulders, walking over to help the crew lower the longboat into the water.

Bootstrap from the ship's top had also noticed the anchor being dropped, and quickly began climbing and sliding down the rigging, eager to be off the ship. Contrary to his son's melancholy mood, he was ecstatic to be seeing land as a free man, even if only a cursed island full of cannibals. To him, the trees had never looked greener, the water had never looked cleared, and the sand had never looked whiter. The day held promise, and he was ready to indulge in it.

With a final heave, the boat splashed into the waves below, and Will dropped the tethering rope. A dull _Thump, Thump, Thump_ knocked against his ear drums, and he knew the Captain was coming along to oversee their departure. Attempting to conceal his writhing loathing, Will turned stiffly to face Jones.

The squidy captain stood facing him, eying him inscrutably. Speaking to the first mate, Jones' eyes never left Will's face.

"All ready to cast off?"

"Aye, Cap'n. All's ready and waitin', Sir." The first mate answered roughly, seawater dripping unpleasantly from his mouth as he spoke.

"Good. Good..." The Captain said, almost to himself, still staring fixedly at Will. A maliciously triumphant gleam came into his eyes, and he allowed the smallest of gloating smiles to crease his lips, enough only for Will to see.

Will felt his blood nearly boil at the Captain's goading. He was directly mocking Will, with no shame whatsoever. His hands clenching into tight fists, Will fought to control his breathing, refusing to look away from the Captain, the blood pounding loudly in his ears.

It was a silent battle of wills—who could intimidate and despise the other more without making a sound. Jones indulged the little staring contest for a few moments before letting out a snort of derision. With a pop of his fishy lips, he turned away, saying over his shoulder, "Have a good trip, Mr. Turner. I do hope you can outrun then cannibals." He allowed a pregnant pause before moving again, allowing the jibe to sink in, smirking slightly at the snickers from the crew.

Switching his attention to Turner the elder, Jones faced Bootstrap.

"Good to have had you as part of the crew, Mr. Turner. We will all _so_ regret seeing you go..." Sarcasm dripping from his smooth voice, Jones turned his back on Bootstap, stumping away up the stairs to the aft deck, followed by further sniggers from the crew.

Bootstrap looked after the Captain in mild surprise, then scowled blackly.

"Tha's jus' like the cheeky ol' blighter, too," he grumbled under his breath, hoisting his sea bag and walking to the railing. Dropping his load into the longboat below, he nimbly descended the rope net to the boat, not giving the cursed ship or its crew another look. Cruel, heartless rogues, the lot of them—he needed no long goodbye.

Will remained on deck for a few moments, staring after the Captain, silently fuming. It was taking all his physical strength to keep himself from darting after Jones and pummeling him to death. With an extraordinary show of grit, he turned and grabbed his sea bag from the rail, dropping it into the boat below as well.

Scanning the deck one last time, he inhaled sharply, face still twisted into an ugly scowl, and clambered down into the waiting boat. His boots hit the hull with a thump as he jumped the last few feet, and the boat sloshed from side to side dangerously.

"Oy, watch it, son! I know ye hate the man, but ye don't need te be capsizin' us before we've begun." Bootstrap said, slightly irritably. Will just scowled at his father, plunking down on the wooden bench and grabbing an oar.

Bootstrap eyed his son for a moment, then shrugged, taking up his oar and helping to maneuver the boat away from the ship. Falling into a rhythm, they were soon cutting through the water at a fair speed, making easily for the island.

After halving the distance, both men agreed to rest for a breather. Panting lightly, Bootstrap moped his forehead with a rag, leaning on his knees. Will stretched, looking over his shoulder at the ship. His heart skipped a beat, and he blinked quickly, wanting to be sure of what he saw. Indeed, his eyes were not failing him. There, balanced on the stern rail, gripping a stray rope, dress flapping in the wind like the wings of a great bird, stood Elizabeth.

His stomach did a somersault, and Will was instantly clambering to his feet. Bootstrap's cry of alarm went unnoticed as Will gained his balance and looked back at Elizabeth longingly. Even at this late hour, it warmed his heart greatly to know that she had not abandoned him completely, and had at least come out to bid him farewell. Raising his right hand, Will extended it half way above his head in a gesture of goodbye, his eyes glued on the slender form of Elizabeth. From the railing, Elizabeth returned the gesture, holding the pose.

A dry sob attempted to force its way up Will's throat, but he choked it down, dropping his arm and bowing his head sadly. Inhaling deeply of the salt air to steady himself, Will took one last parting glance at Elizabeth, and turned around, sitting down and taking hold of his oar purposefully. He refused to look at his father, instead staring straight ahead at the island, ready to row on towards whatever lay before him, be it death, destruction, or damnation.

Bootstrap wisely said nothing, falling into his son's rhythm of pulling, rapidly closing the distance between boat and island, looking ahead to another adventure and another life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Viola! Another chapter, up. R&R, my lovelies. And let me know if you like the direction we're going. Captain Jack will be here soon; I promise! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Whooohoo, update. *Cringes.* I know, I'm dreadful at posting them. But, slowly, we're getting a story here. I still have boatloads of ideas, so hopefully ya'll haven't given up on me completely. As always, shout out to my reviewers: smiffykittykitty, RathboneLvy482, Tizmine, ChesterAnneCullen08, Salt06, MugglebornPrincesa, KATS, udon'tknowmebutiknowme, Animal Mongoose, crazikido2, and Zyra. Thank you so much for the reviews, especially my faithful ones! Hearing your comments is always encouraging. Ok, on we go…**_

Watching Will and his father go, Elizabeth felt a horrible wrenching in her chest and stomach. Stumbling down from the rail, she leaned over it and emptied the contents of her stomach into the sea. Retching and sobbing, clutching her belly in pain, Elizabeth sank to her knees and let out a wail. Jones heard it from the aft deck where he was talking to the first mate, and turned with alarm to see what was the matter. Thumping as fast as he could, he made his way across the deck towards Elizabeth.

Crouching on the deck, Elizabeth sobbed, biting into her knuckles, feeling as if the person she loved most in the world had died. Through watery eyes, she grabbed the railing and looked out towards the island, watching Will and Bootstrap drag their boat to shore. Reaching out a pale hand, she let out another howling sob and collapsed to the deck, buried in the folds of her dress.

Now severely worried, Jones stumped his way up to her and got awkwardly down on his one good knee, pulling her up by her shoulders and brushing her long hair from her face.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, what's wrong?" The Captain asked, cradling her in his arms, worry etched over his fishy face.

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth looked up at him, tears staining her face. His features slowly swimming into focus through the blur of tears, she cried out and struggled from his embrace. To see the face of the man who had caused her such pain hovering over her in her vulnerable state—she just couldn't bear it. She loved him, but their fledgling affection could not outweigh her agony at losing Will. Stumbling blindly to her feet, Elizabeth lurched towards the Captain's cabin.

Utterly shocked, Jones let her go, too stunned to move. What madness was this? He had just won the woman he loved, and now she was weeping over another, while spurning his embrace? He got slowly to his feet, cringing as Elizabeth slammed the door to his cabin and threw the bolt.

The crew was standing about, staring dumbfounded at the scene that had just played out. Looking uncertainly amongst themselves, they loitered. Feeling a sudden swelling rage, Jones stalked forward, bellowing orders at the crew.

"Get to work, ya lazy scurvy dogs!" He hollered, tentacles writhing, face set into a mask of fury. Quickly ducking their heads, the crew quietly went about their work, not wishing to incur the wrath of Davy Jones.

Jones stumped back up the stairs to the aft deck, giving his first mate such a black scowl that he quickly scurried away. Taking up a position at the rail, he stared off into the sea, his mood black with anger and fear. No one approached the deck the rest of the day, staying on the fore and main decks.

Inside the cabin, Elizabeth moved to the bed and flung herself across it, grabbing a pillow and stuffing her face against it, howling out her pent up anger, pain, and humiliation in long, wracking sobs. The aftermath of her entire ordeal, from the very moment she gave herself to Jones came crashing down on her, and she allowed herself to wallow hysterically in each emotion as it seized her, eventually crying herself into nothingness.

On the island, Will and Bootstrap drew the longboat to shore, above the tide line, stowing the oars and looking around. Will's face was stoic, but inside he was dying. He felt as if a piece of his soul had been detached from his body and way floating away on the wind. Bootstrap was still being eaten up with curiosity, but he said nothing.

Grabbing his seabag, Bootstrap hoisted it and pointed to a clear stream that was trickling out of a tunnel of foliage, some 300 yards away.

"There'll be a fresh spring at the head o' tha'. We can make camp there t'night."

Will shook his head, looking around, feeling a sense of danger. Something was not right about this island.

"We need to find Tia Dalma. At least we'll be safe with her for the night. Relatively." He muttered this last under his breath, hoisting his bag higher. Looking over at his father, he met his eyes for the first time. "Do you know where she is?" Bootstrap shook his head.

"Nay, I wasn't a part of the crew when they made stops here. But seein' as how anyone livin' on a place like this would be in need of fresh water, I say tha' stream is still as good a place to start as any."

Will nodded slowly, then sighed. "Alright; shall we go, then? Daylight's wasting." Bootstrap nodded, and both men set off for the stream, keeping careful watch around them as they moved into the thick, damp jungle.

_**A/N: Short, but hopefully sweet. I think we know where this is going, and I hope ya'll approve. Depending on how I write it, we'll either be seeing ol' Jack in the next chappie, or one shortly after. *Wink wink.* R&R, my lovelies. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Well, I'm back…who missed me? I've had an influx of hits recently, so I decided to return and update my baby. I hope you all haven't gone away. Reviews have been less than abundant, though, so I'm not sure who's still reading *sadness*. As always, a shout out to my readers: Tizmine, salt06, smiffykittykitty, calisun8, Anonymous, elliebean885, Professor Hermione Granger, Hrr, AlanDaleObsessed, cowgalsarah, curly-kitty, Obsessivelove19. Thanks guys, especially my faithfuls! Love you, and your reviews make my writing world go round. And, on we go…**_

_****_

Eventually, Elizabeth woke from her weeping-induced stupor. Sitting up on her elbows, she scrubbed at her gritty eyes, feeling grimy and unwashed. She brushed back her long tendrils of messy hair and stood up, straightening her crumpled dress. Sighing, she walked to the mirror, observing her haggard features. Her eyes were red and puffy with dark circles beneath them, her face dry and stained with tears, her hair rumpled and tangled. Looking over at the bolted door, Elizabeth felt a tightening of apprehension in her chest. She now realized she had locked the Captain out of his own cabin for god-knows how long. Hurrying over, she straightened herself as much as possible, then unlocked the door and stepped out on deck.

The sun was slanting low over the deck, casting long sunset shadows. Elizabeth looked around, then climbed up the stairs to the aft deck, searching for Jones. Seeing his imposing figure turned from the wheel, staring out at the sea beyond, Elizabeth paused. There was no sight of land anywhere around, and that meant Will and the island were left far behind. Elizabeth felt a sinking and tightening in her stomach at the thought, but pushed it aside.

Crossing the deck in a few quiet steps, she paused a few paces behind Jones. "Captain?" She ventured, her voice soft. Jones turned suddenly, surprised by the voice of his beloved. Signs of torment were etched all over his squidy face, his eyes deep and restless as the sea.

Feeling a surge of pity and love, Elizabeth took a step forward and reached out her hand to Jones' cheek, gently caressing it. The Captain's eyes slid closed, and he released a slow breath at her touch.

"Davy…" she breathed, and his eyes snapped open. No one had called him that in the longest time. A small, genuine smile curling his lips, Jones reached out to Elizabeth and drew her against his chest. She settled comfortably against him, his tentacles lovingly caressing her cheeks.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" Jones asked after a moment, his voice thick with emotion. In all honesty, the past hours had been hell and torment for him. He had believed Elizabeth had changed her mind, or regretted her decision. But her love for him was evident enough in her eyes now. Elizabeth paused before answering, then nodded softly.

"I am." Another pause, longer, as she organized her thoughts. "You, of all men, know loss, Davy Jones." She set her hand over the scar on his chest where his heart would be, and he nodded softly in affirmation. "You know what it's like to lose something, or someone that has been dear to you, no matter how they have wronged you…" She trailed off and looked up into his eyes, searching for understanding. Jones simply looked down at her for a few moments, then offered a small smile and nod.

"Aye, I do, lass. Ye've no need to explain any further than that. I know you loved him." There was the pause of a heartbeat as Jones attempted to say the word "loved", and Elizabeth smiled a little at his struggle. Jones was a possessive, protective man, with the potential for great cruelty and violence, this she knew. But she also knew he would never hurt her.

Gently running her fingers over Jones' rough cheek, Elizabeth smiled up at him and placed a small, soft, genuine kiss on his lips. Jones felt his chest constrict at the gesture, and raised his malformed hand to the back of her head, his clawed arm resting at her lower back as he returned the soft, sweet kiss. He loved Elizabeth very much, and he be damned to the depths of his own locker if he'd let her suffer.

Will and Bootstrap shuffled through the underbrush and bracken surrounding the small river, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Bootstrap had heard stories of the natives on Tia Dalma's island, and had related them to his son as they walked. Will was only half inclined to believe them, but was more content to follow along with Bootstrap's superstitions than stage an argument.

Twilight was creeping over the island, bathing everything in a misty green light as steam rose from the damp jungle foliage. Pausing, Will wiped his brow and looked back the way they had come, frowning at the very obvious trail they had left.

"I think haste over caution would be our best option. A blind, deaf, one-legged beggar could follow the trail we've left." He gestured back at their path, and Bootstrap smiled inwardly at Will's analogy before nodding in agreement.

"Aye, I think ye're right. This island t'aint big a'tall, and we've come along a fair clip. We should reach the head o' the river any time now." Turning, the older Turner set off again along the bank, making quick time, so that Will had to hurry to keep up.

After another half hour or so of trudging, they came to a thick, foreboding widening to the river. The banks retreated outwards to form a kind of bay, trees growing straight up out of the waters and hanging threateningly down from the banks. At the far side, water gushed out of a spring in the rocks, filling the wide pool before traveling off down the sluggish river.

Rising out of the water on stilts stood a thatched hut with stairs leading down to a small dock. Yellow candle light flickered out of the bare windows, filtering into the gloom of the cramped bay, adding to its sinister nature. Will frowned, noticing that there was no way to reach the hut from land. Bootstrap noticed the same thing and was looking about, wondering how they were to reach the hut. The hut was, of course, built this way on purpose, so that its inhabitant had time to evaluate her guests before they arrived.

Will looked at his father and shrugged. "Looks like there's nothing for it. We'll have to go around and then wade, or swim." Bootstrap looked uneasily at the water, black and impenetrable in the half light.

"I s'pose you're right," he mumbled after a moment. Seeing no point in further conversation, Will set off, picking his way around the bank, struggling through the thick trees. Bootstrap followed behind, carefully watching the waters for any signs of animal or fish life. He was unsure whether seeing none made him feel better or worse.

After a while of clambering, Will looked towards the hut and judged that they were as close as they were going to get. Looking around, he chose a tree with a few sturdy crotches, and heaved himself up, wedging his sea bag into the crook of one, then reaching down for Bootstrap's and doing the same.

Jumping down, Will eyed the water, then pulled his boots off and unbuckled his sword, leaning them against a tree. Bootstrap stripped off his own boots, seeing Will's logic in swimming without them, or the potential of getting them stuck in mud. The dark water lapped quietly at its bank, and Will eyed it for a moment before wading in carefully, feeling out the bottom with his feet. To his surprise, it was all rocks and no mud. Looking back at his father, he beckoned.

"Rocks." Bootstrap nodded and followed his son. The bottom of the pool sloped off rapidly and by six feet into the water, they were forced to swim. Will kicked and pulled himself rapidly towards the small dock, gladly clambering out and wringing out his clothes. Bootstrap followed behind, a bit less skilled a swimmer as his son. Eventually he reached the dock as well and shuddered as he climbed out.

"That water's evil, 'tis." He wrung out his clothes in turn, then looked up the stairs. Deciding Will had done enough leading, he trooped up the rickety flight of stairs, Will falling in behind. At the branch and thatch door, he hesitated, unsure of what to do. Finally, he rapped on the wood beam making up the door frame.

"Come in," a thickly accented voice called from inside. Tia Dalma had watched the two men approach her hut from the time they entered the clearing, and had decided they posed no threat. She had so few visitors, and was curious about these two. They seemed to have a tense, strained relationship.

Bootstrap pushed the door open at the sound of the voice, and stepped warily inside. Will followed, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. He realized now how dark it had grown outside during their trekking. After a swift glance around the cluttered hut, Will's eyes alighted on one of the strangest women he had ever seen.

Tia Dalma looked back at him, a half smile on her darkly painted lips. Her braids and dreadlocks hung over her shoulders and partially obscured her eyes. She was clad in a deep red dress that cinched her waist and pressed her breasts up, the color complimenting the ebony of her skin. Shrewd, mysterious eyes contemplated him from the table, then flicked over to Bootstrap.

After a moment, Tia Dalma rose and walked slowly towards them, her dress swishing on the rough floor. "Welcome to my island, gentlemen. It seems you are in need of assistance?" She stepped up in front of Will, lightly taking a loose strand of his hair and twirling it between her fingers. "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner." Will jerked back, stunned at her use of his name. Tia Dalma grinned, revealing blackened teeth.

"Oh, I know many things, William. Your name is only one of them." She walked back towards the table and settled into her wing backed chair, her eyes falling on Bootstrap. "And welcome to you as well, Bill Turner." She studied him for long moments, her eyes slowly growing hot and agitated. "I see you come from Davy Jones." There was spite and malice in her voice, and all Bootstrap could do was nod. Shifting restlessly, Tia Dalma reached out and stroked the snake curled on a perch next to her chair.

Several awkward moments passed before Tia Dalma looked back at the men, her eyes clear now. "Please, sit." She gestured towards wooden crates at the other end of the table, and both men sat stiffly. Tia Dalma rolled her eyes and waved absently at them.

"Relax. You're safe in my home." Will and Bootstrap eyed each other, and Bootstrap gave a tiny shrug as if to say, "What choice do we have?" If the island woman noticed the silent exchange, she gave no sign.

"So, what are two sailors like you doing on my island? Men are never brought here unless they are banished." A hint of a smile curved her lips, and Tia Dalma watched the pair studiously, the dark dots painted on her cheeks around her eyes giving her a sinister, yet mischievous look.

Will hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "We do come from Davy Jones. We were aboard his ship. My father was part of his crew, and I was there only by chance. Our way off was…bargained for us." Will spoke this last tensely, and Tia Dalma sat forward with curiosity, seeing a light of anger and pain in his eyes. Love, she guessed, had something to do with it.

"Bargained, you say?" The woman asked, her island accent slurring the words. "Davy Jones is a cruel master. He does not simply let his crew walk off his ship. Someone must be very convincing."

"Yes…very convincing," Will spat, his eyes flaring angrily. Tia Dalma smiled to herself as an idea of what happened formed in her head. "Well, I imagine two sailors are hungry after a day of rowing and walking." Tia Dalma was shrewd, and had quickly formulated an idea of how the two men got to her island and her hut. Rising, she swept away behind a beaded curtain.

Will and Bootstrap could hear her muttering and clanging about in the next room. After only a brief moment, she returned with a tray bearing three bowls, three spoons, and three mugs. She deposited it on the table and distributed its contents. The Turners eyed their bowls, feeling it unwise to ask exactly what the steaming stew inside contained. Tia Dalma smiled at them, then raised her mug of ale and took a drink before digging into her own stew. It contained only seafood and vegetables, but she preferred to keep her veil of mysticism, and let the men wonder. She hid a smile behind her curtain of hair as Will and Bootstrap tentatively tasted their food, then dug in with more enthusiasm after the first bites.

The tender kiss on the deck quickly led Jones and Elizabeth to the cabin below, and now the Captain straddled his lover, looking down into her heated face. They had both been divested of their clothing as soon as they entered the room, and Jones felt a fire of desire burning in his belly at the glorious sight of the naked Elizabeth sprawled out beneath him. But, he was careful. They had not come this far since her ordeal with Will, and he didn't want to push her boundaries.

"Are you certain, my love?" He asked in his slight accent, caressing her cheek. Elizabeth looked up into his eyes and bit her lip, her breasts rising and falling with her rapid breath. She nodded, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I'm ready, Davy." Jones felt a throb in his joins at his name coming from her lips, the sound pure desire in her aroused state. Letting out a soft growl, Jones lowered himself fully against Elizabeth, nudging her thighs apart and rubbing his stiff cock against her wet, waiting core. She whimpered softly, pressing her hips up towards him, and Jones groaned, her simple need driving him wild. But he reigned himself in, wanting to show her tenderness and love.

Bringing his mouth to her throat, Jones placed soft kisses along Elizabeth's tender skin, propped on his left arm, his right hand gently caressing her breasts and toying with her hardened nipples, his desire growing with each mewling sound of pleasure he elicited from the beautiful woman beneath him. Jones moved his hand down slowly across his lover's white belly, his fingers finding her bud and rolling over it gently while his hard member rubbed up and down between her soft folds, drawing cries of need from Elizabeth, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

His resolve crumbling, Jones wrapped his left arm behind Elizabeth's back, placed his right hand on her hip, and gently pressed into her, groaning as her wet heat enveloped his stiff length. Elizabeth let out a long moan of ecstasy as Jones slid into her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head thrown back. The Captain planted more soft kisses along her neck and collarbone, making soft, slow thrusts deep into his lover. Each motion was pure bliss, and Elizabeth writhed softly beneath the Captain, his pace tortuously pleasurable.

Feeling herself rise higher and higher, Elizabeth allowed herself to cry out in pleasure. The sounds his woman made caused Jones' hips to move faster of their own accord, pushing himself through her heated center in a desire to find her bubble of pleasure and burst it so that she could release and enjoy wave upon wave of ecstasy. His stiff member coursing deeper and deeper with each thrust, Jones grunted, his own pleasure at their coupling unbelievable.

Jones rapidly sensed Elizabeth reaching her peak, and gave a hard thrust forward, as deep as he could reach, humping himself deeper inside the gorgeous, enthralled Elizabeth. With a cry of delight, Elizabeth arched against his chest, her nails biting into his skin as she came to her climax, her soft, wet walls clamping down on Jones' length, sending the Captain over as well. With his own cry of pleasure, Jones joined Elizabeth in her climax, softly thrusting himself into her, their loins throbbing together in complete pleasure as he filled her with his seed.

Spiraling down, Elizabeth let out a whimper and collapsed back against the bed, Jones panting and resting against her. After a moment, he slid to the side and then onto his back, keeping himself buried deep inside her. He tugged a blanket to cover them, and smiled softly at Elizabeth, who was already asleep against his chest. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he sighed softly and drifted off to sleep to the sound of the ocean lapping against the ship.

_****_

_**Tada! How was that? Enough steam for ya? ;) R&R my lovelies. I've made a few tweaks to my plot, so I'm not sure when Jack will come in, but I'll bring him around as soon as I can!**_


End file.
